Lost and Found by him
by jasper-emmett-lover
Summary: "I never thought this day would come. this beautiful being is all mine, and the volturi can no longer take him away. he's mine forever."-the volturi are no longer, but will renesmee still get her happiness, or will something else stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I must tell you that i do ****not**** own the characters in this story, just the story line. I must thank Stephenie Meyer for my inspiration.**

**Some of the events between Jacob and Renesmee in this story are accounts from my life.**

**Chapter 1: a nearly broken heart**

**Pre-face**

**RPOV..**

**I hadnt slept in about three days. I was too stressed. This was the longest Jacob and I had gone without talking. It was truely killing me. We have had fights before, but not like this one. He wouldnt answer my calls or texts or anything. **

**I had just been dumped by my boyfriend Peter, who i had been dating for three months and I really liked him. Peter started questioning me about my past relationship with Jacob and why it didnt work out. I told him what i had told everyone. It was none of his business. It was between me and Jacob. I was still to hurt over it to talk about it. But still, even after our breakup we remained friends just as we had promised we would if we were to break up. When I got into my first fight with Peter, it was over Jacob.**

**He wanted me to tell him about our relationship, and refused to. He insitited it was because I was trying to hide the fact that I still loved Jacob. But I wasnt. I had admitted it to Peter that I still had feelings for Jacob. I always will. What me and Jacob have is really hard to find. Its one of those loves you read about in the papers about a couple that had been together for fifty years. But for the first ten years of my life, that love never prosferred past being best and I finally decided to give it a try. It only lasted about three months before we got into a fight because of my father not liking us being together. It wasnt until a year later that I started dating Peter. He never understood Jacob and I. When I needed to cry, jacob was there to hold me and wipe my tears away. When I needed a good laugh, Jacob was their in a heart beat to make me smile. Jacob was there for me through everything. Now that I need him more then ever, he has decided to turn his back on me and not turn around.**

My unlce Emmet always seemed to be there for me when i needed a guy to talk to about guys. Even though I knew it was football game time for him, I went to the living room and asked him if we could talk. He was always glad to turn his game off to talk to me.

"Hey Uncle Em.. Can we talk?" i asked as i sat next to him on the couch.

he turned his game off and looked at me."Sure kiddo. Whats on your mind?"

"Well, Jacob and I got into a fight. He asked me what happened with Peter and I wouldnt tell him. I only see it fair that if i didnt tell Peter what happened between Jake and I that i shouldnt tell Jake what happened between Peter and i. Jake didnt agree though and now he wont talk to me." I said.

"I feel the same as you Nessie, but if Jake really does love you, he will come around."

"But we have never gone one day without talking. Its really hard on me." I sighed as i looked down.

"Ness, im sure its not easy on him. I can tell by the way he looks at you, He really does love you. Give him a day or so.. He will call."

"Thanks Uncle Em." I said as i hugged him.

"Actually, Give him about an hour. I just had a vision of you really happy for about two seconds and then you disappeared." My Aunt Alice sang as she ran down the stairs.

"Really?" I asked.

"No since when i have lied to you about my visions? Now, go get dressed, he will be here soon to apolozige."

And with that i was running back to the cottage to change. I made there and my mom was sitting on couch wathcing t.v. I said hello and then quickly went to my room to change. After trying on at least three outfits, I settled on my favorite shorts and my simple plan band tee with my low top purple converse. Aunt Alice was right. It was not to much longer when i heard Jacob come through the french doors in my room that led outside.

When I stepped out of my bathroom, Jacob was laying down on my bed with his feet dangling off the side and his arms crossed behind his head. I carefully took my place beside him and laid my head upon his chest. He quickly wrapped on arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "My Nessie. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me? This last three days have been hell for me. Sam put me on patrol for twice as long, Seth and his annoying thoughts would not shut up, i dropped my cell phone in a puddle of water. This was the first chance ive gotten to come see you. Im terribly sorry."

"No, Jake im sorry. I shouldnt have exploded on you the other day abou-"he cut me off by placing a finger to my mouth. "No need to apologize. I thought a lot about what you said.. And your right. but Nessie, you must see my side. I dont just love you, im in love with you and i wanted to know what happened with Peter because i wanted to make you werent hurt to bad."

I couldnt hold it in anymore. The honest truth.. I felt like Peter had broken me into a million little pieces and laughed at me. Finding out he cheated on me with Lulu killed me. I raised my palm to his cheek to show him what i saw the day i caught Peter and Lulu together.

I had just been excused from fifth period to use the restroom. When i turned down the hall I saw Lulu and Peter kissing. I just walked by them, acting as if i saw nothing. Lulu quickly pushed Peter off of her and apologized. "No need for sorries, Lulu, hes not my boyfriend, so go for it." I said as i showed them both i didnt care, but only i knew i went to the restroom and cried for the rest of the period.

Jacob understood my pain i felt through what i showed him, and he held me while i cried on his chest. He kissed my hair and he said he would make it better if i just gave him the chance. I thought about it for quite some time while i sobbed in his arms. After an hour, I looked up at Jacob. He had always been there for me, and i knew he always would be no matter what. And at the moment.. I wanted him to be there for me more then just a friend would be ther for me, so i reached up and kissed the lips that i hadnt touched in nearly a year and lost myself in the kiss.

I also lost my train of thought when i heard my dad slam the door to my bedroom open and shout, "Get off of her now!" Jacob jumped off my bed and i was so scared of what my dad would do to him. He has always hated anyone I dated, and he and Jacob didnt relly get along before this. All I could think about was Dad hurting him and how upset i would be. My dad started charging towards Jacob and i sceamed out to him to stop, and when his hand made contact with Jacobs throat I ran at him trying to pull him off. It wasnt working for me. I screamed louder and my father turned his head to face me. Seeing the hurt on my face, he quickly dropped Jacob and said, "We will talk later." I guess Jacob said something to him in his head because my dad quickly tensed up again and said, "Listen hear mongrel, If you even think about telling.." he quickly stopped in mid-sentence and walked off. I looked at Jacob. He came to lay a gentle kiss on my lips and said he would see me in an hour before running out of the house.

While waiting for the hour to end so i could see Jacob, I couldnt stop walking around. It took Uncle Jasper forever to finally calm me down. He even started laughing and said that it had never taken him so long to calm someone down. He asked to see me in his and Aunt Alice's room for a minute to talk.

He sat on the bed and motioned me over to sit beside him. He looked like he was really serious, but the first comment he made showed me he wasnt as serious as i was expecting him to be.

"So Edward didnt take to nicely to Jacob planting one on you did he?" he laughed. "Man its about time he did. I thought the boy was never going to come around the first time you dated, let alone this time. He just keeps proving me wrong, he never has your aunt guessing though. Every time she sees you disappear she can tell your going to be with him. I would have to say it just makes her so happy when she sees you and him together. Your fathers really the only one who isnt so kin to the idea. Hell, Esme even told him the other day that whatever his intentions with you were she didnt care as long as it didnt envolve hurting you." I couldnt help from laughing at that one either. "But Nessie, You gotta be careful. You gave Alice a heartattack, well if it were possible you wouldve. When she saw him push you down on the bed today and then you disappear, she got upset. And you know how your dad is. Every time she has a vision he pressures her until she tells him. Your just lucky he really does only want to talk to him."

"Uncle Jazz, Do you think things will be okay? I mean, yeah we have our fights, jake and i, but do you think we will work out?" I asked.

I guess he could feel how upset i was because he answered with love and worryiness in his eyes, even though he didnt try to alter my mood. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Are you really doubting the feelings this boy has for you? Cant you see the way he looks at you?"

"Well, yes, but every time he looks at me differently. Im just scared he will find someone else." I said and I looked down.

This is why i always loved my talks with Uncle Jasper. I mean i always loved talking to my other aunts and uncle Em, but with uncle Jasper, he could feel the way i did and it helped him to answer me based on my feelings. He looked at me and said, "Well shit." Uncle Jasper only cussed when he was mad or didnt know whatelse to say. "Your dad's gonna be back soon, and if he reads our minds and knows what ive told you, he will set fire to both of us." We both laughed. "Look her little miss Renesmee, You should never doubt Jacobs feelings for you, I can feel them when hes with you, and i feel yours too, but i never try to alter them unless i feel something more is about to happen, same with Rose and Emmett and Alice, Your parents, Carlisle, even Esme. But you should never underestimate Jacob. He's a good guy for you, and ive been waiting very patiently for when you would take him back. Im proud you did. But lets change the subject before your father kills us."

**JPOV**

When Edward had made himself clear that i was to keep the secret of my imprinting on Nessie from her for just a little longer, we went back to the main house. He ran home but i ran a bit slower to think about everything. He asked me to wait until her birthday next year, but i couldnt wait that long, and hell, whats one year? Why cant i tell her now? I understand him not wanting me to tell her and then her deciding about her and i based on that, but i mean come on! Shes sixteen, physically and emotionally. So shes tecnically only six, but shes more mature, more beautiful, more smart, more understanding, more wise, and more older then a six year old.

And even though she was sixteen and everything, i understand why Edward wants me to wait to tell her to see how she really feels, and the only reason i havent told her yet is because i do agree with Edward on wanting to see if she feels the same way about me as i feel about her.

When i made it back to the house Edward and Bella where sitting in the piano room and Edward was playing Bellas lyllaby. I looked around the living room to find Emmett watching a football game(as usuall) and Rosalie painting her nails. Alice and Jasper were in their room and Carlisle and Esme where hunting. I figured Nessie was in her room, but I wasnt for sure if I should go up there or not. I thought Edward was paying attention to Bella and the song, but i guess not because i heard him say "Go."

I walked up the steps and knocked on her door to wait for her to come answer it but instead she said come in. I walked in to find her sitting on her bed with a ton of pictures. They were of all the family. I would never understand why she was always taking pictures and walking around with her cam corder but she did.

"Oh my, do you remember that day?" She asked me as she laughed at the photo.

In the picture, Quil and Embry were in the background fighting overr a muffin, Sam was sitting behind me with Emily on his lap with their little one, Sally(they got the idea for the name from Bella and how she combined names to come up with Renesmee, so they combined sam and emily.. Sally.) On the left side was Paul and Leah laughing at Claires hair do. Seth was holding Claire. Then, their in the middle of the happy looking Picture was Nessie and I. Nessie was smiling real big and i was shoving a muffin in her face.

"Of course i remember that day. I came and picked you up and we went to Sam and Emily's for some of her world famous steaks and muffins and mashed potatoes and then went to a bon fire on the beach. You fell asleep that night with your head on my lap and a smile on your face. When i was caring you back to the rabbit you rolled your head to my shoulder and kissed my neck and whispered that you loved me and then fell asleep again." I said looking at her.

"And you got so mad at me when i woke up for falling asleep again before you could say it back and you made me stay awake with you for three days straight because you didnt want to miss one second with me." she laughed. I had only seen her smile that wide, that bright, and that happy a very little.

I took that moment to push her bronzed bangs behind her ear and hold my hand there to caress her cheek with my thumb. I could spend forever looking into those big brown eyes. And if she wouldnt have reached over to kiss me, i would have. Not that i minded at all.

She moved her hand behind my neck and tangled her tiny little fingers in my hair and whispered against my lips, "I love you." and before giving me time to respond she pulled my hair very gently. She knew that drove me crazy. "I love you, too" i said. She gently pulled my hair again and I gently pushed her down on the bed and she playfully rolled over on me, putting herself on top. I licked her bottom lip and she gently bit my bottom lip and i moaned. She seemed to like that because she opened her mouth and our tongues met, slowly dancing in her mouth. I moved my right hand down the side of her body, forming around her curves. I started at her shoulder and went down to her hip and back up. I moved my left hand down across her stomach and under her shirt and massaged her back. She unlocked her arms from around my neck and pulled her hands down my sides and slid them gracefully under my shirt and began pulling it off of me. I leaned up and broke the kiss long enough for her pull it off, and then we went back to where we left off. I broke the kiss to put my lips on her ear and playfully bite it. She moaned softly in my ear and suddenly my hips bulcked up towards her, causing yet another moan to escape from both of us.

I looked up at her and said we should stop. She sat up on the bed and fixed her shirt and i put mine back on and we went back to looking at pictures. I bet we looked at pictures for hours before finally falling asleep on her bed. When I woke up the sun shine was coming through her french doors and Nessie was still asleep. I couldnt move without waking her. She had her arm around me and her head on my chest. She looked so cute when she slept. I guess Edward heard me because i heard him say "When she wakes up come downstairs, Your food is on the stove." low so it wouldnt wake her.

It was about five minutes before she woke up. She stretched and then looked up at me. I kissed her forehead and said, "Goodmorning Sunshine."

She smiled and asked, "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Breakfast is on the stove waiting for us." she smiled real big and kissed me before pulling me off the bed and dragging me down to the kitchen. I couldnt help but laugh. She looked at me confused. "I take your hungry?" i said with a laugh.

"Ha! More like starving. But the food is cold." she frowned.

I walked over towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well I guess we will just have to go find us a good kill then huh?" I said.

She kissed me and said, "Ill raise you there." and before i knew it she was running out the door.

**Chapter 1 in a book is always the**** har****dest for me to write, because it gives an insite to what the rest of the book will hold. I decided to leave it with a cliffhanger of what will Edward and Jacob talk about? Why was Nessie so upset about her father hurting Jacob? And how will Bella react when Nessie tells her what happened? I know this isnt the best chapter so far, but i promise the next one will be very great! Please comment.. Once i have enough comments telling me if I should continue with this story I will post the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Im sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3: A New Begining

JPOV

Nessie and I hunted for about an hour before we went back to her house. I asked Bella if I could take her to La Push since she hadnt been there in awhile. Bella said she wouldnt mind, and to leave before Edward got home from Seatle.

When we were in the rabbit, Nessie reached over to hold my hand. Her skin was so light compared to mine. It only glittered on really sunny days when there wasnt a cloud in the sky. She was so beautiful and intelligent. I loved her eyes most of all. She had Bella's eyes, of course they looked beautiful. I felt like i could see everything in them.

She turned the radio on and started singing with it. That was just one of her many talents. She had been singing since she was able to talk. She learned to play guitar from Paul on her sixth birtday. She took to it very quickly, and Edward had taught her to play piano. She had so much time to learn so much, and she had grown up so fast. I never thought she would want to be more then friends. But when she said she did, I finally felt complete in every way.

"Jacob, do you think that we could go to Emily and Sam's? I miss them." She said as she smoothed my hand with her thumb. 

"Of course, my dear. Today is Nessie day. What ever you want, you will get." I replied as I headed towards Sam's.

When we arrived, Sam seemed distant, Like something was wrong. Emily met us at the door, happy to see Renesmee as always. Sam remained on the couch staring at the phone sitting infront of him.

Emily gave me a look to go talk to him and she started talking to Nessie. When I felt that Nessie was ok, I went outside knowing Sam would follow. We went out to the woods a little from the house before Sam started talking.

"Nessie is going to stay here tonight, you and Paul are going back to her house and pick up her bags, and then Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Bella are following you back here. Carlisle is taking his two month vacation now, and Esme is picking him up, giving Emmett money. They will buy plan tickets for you, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Bella, Emily, Paul, you, Me and Nessie and we are going to the island they own." He said.

"What for?" I questioned, not liking his tone of voice or facial expression.

"Alice saw the volturi. They are coming because they have found out about Nessie's ability to show things. They will stop at nothing for Nessie to join them. They also want Carlisle back, they want Emmett for his strength to use as a body gaurd, they want Rosalie for a distraction for their prey, Alice and Edward of course, Bella and Jasper for their ability, and Esme for a desk person or some and Nessie hurt emotionally but she doesnt know why. They are taking Ness and running with her."

I started to get really mad. How can they just decide they want Nessie, they've known about her ability for years, and now they decide to take her. They cant do this! They cant! I wont let them take her.

"Jacob. Calm down. Go get Paul, go the Cullens, get back her. We only have until Sunday, thats when the volturi are coming. Go!" Sam said before running back to the house. I knew Sam and Emily would keep Nessie safe, so i did as Sam said.

RPOV

I was so nervous. Where were they? They shouldve been back by now. What was taking so long?

Emily and Sam tried to get me to sit down and stop pasing in front of the door several times but i wouldnt. I was so worried. I walked up to Emily putting my hand to her cheek showing her my thoughts. I was worried something had happened and i demanded her to let me call my mom.

Emily sighed and handed me her cell phone. I went to the kitchen and sat down before dailing my mom's number. I didnt even have time to hit the call button before a call showed up on the screen from Alice. Of course she would see me worring and knew i would call.

"Aunt Alice. Whats going on?" I asked as I answered.

"We just crossed the line. We will be there in five minutes. Here's Bella." She handed the phone to my mom.

"Renesmee, sweetie. We tried to stop this from happening. Im so sorry sweetie. We wont let them take you." Her voice sounded like if she had the ability to cry she would.

"I know, mom." i said, trying to fight back the tears.

"We will be there in two minutes, dear. ya tebya lyublyu(translation= I love you in russian)." She said, hoping to soothe me.

"Ye tebya lyublyu." I said just before the line went dead.

I went back to pasing in front of the door after i handed Emily her phone. Two minutes had never seemed so long to me.

When three cars finally pulled up, I ran out the door to meet my mom. I hugged her as tight as I could, scared to let go. I looked around to see everyone but my dad, grandma and grandpa. I pressed my hand to her cheek, asking her where they were.

"Edward is buying the plane tickets, then he is picking up Esme and Carlisle and meeting us here. You have no reason to worry, my dear." My mother said.

I believed her, I really did, but i couldnt help but worry. I was glad my father wasnt here yet in some way so that i would have time to calm my thoughts from worrying and that Uncle Jasper was here to help with that.

I looked around and saw everyone that meant so much to me. My family, both my Cullen family and Pack family. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom. Jacob, Emily, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Embry. I wouldve felt a lot better if grandma and grandpa and dad had been there though.

JPOV

Nessie was really worried. I tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to work. After a while i was finally able to sit her down and stop pasing in front of the door. We had gone to my house for a while to pick up some of my things, and Alice said we would be fine to stay there for a couple of hours. She looked at me like i better be sure Nessie had some fun.

We were laying down on my couch watching the movie dead silence(Amazing movie! check out soem time.. Warning it is a horror movie.. i didnt find it scary but others did!) Nessie had cudled up to me when she started getting scared.

"I can turn it off and we can watch something else if you want." I offered.

"No. I want to watch this. I picked it out." she said as she turned to look up at me.

Our lips were closer then she expected them to be when she turned to look at me and her eyes got big at the suprise. She didnt seem to mind though. She put her lips to mine for a quick kiss, or so i thought. She didnt pull away, and i didnt want her to.

I licked her bottom lip, hoping she would let me in, and she did without hesitation. Our tongues tied together and Nessie rolled over to where her whole body was facing mine. She started to deepen the kiss and moved closer to me. Her tiny little hands went to my hair and she started pulling lightly. GOD! Why did she have to do that? She knew that drove me crazy. I moved my arm around her waist to place my hand on the small of her back.

She then pulled on my hair again and bit my bottom lip gently, knowing that would drive me crazy as well. I pulled on her back to bring her closer to me, and i could feel her just mere inches away from my dick. She started to move one hand down my back and to my stomach and under my shirt. She started tracing my ab's with her index finger. I couldnt help but move my hand to her ass and squezzed. She seemed to like that because she bucked her hips and moaned and when she did she hit my dick, causing a moan to escape from me. I pulled her ass closer to me, feeling her near me.

She pulled on my hair again and she started pulling my shirt off. Assuming that she wanted me to take it off i leaned up and slipped it off, going back to our kiss. Her lips where moving fast against mine, her tongue exploring my mouth. I started getting harder each time she pulled my hair. She would move her ass closer and closer each time as well. I rolled over to where i was on top of her and started kissing her cheek, to her ear, down her neck, and back up again. She threw her head back with each kiss and arched her back, putting her pussy up against my dick every time. I pushed her right leg over a bit to lay my legs between hers, placing my dick right in front of her pussy.

She moaned softly, driving me even crazier as her hips bucked once again. She raised her head to softly bite my neck and i pushed down between her hips. I started kissing down her neck and to her collar bone. Her v-neck shirt gave me acess to kiss along her cleavage as well. She really seemed to like that as well. Leaving on arm against the couch to keep me from putting all my weight on her, I moved one hand to cup around her side. I reached around and pulled her ass up, placing her even closer to my dick and squezzed her ass, releasing another moan from her and myself. I moved my hand from her ass and up her side and across her stomach. I left my hand to where my thumb was near her right breast, i could feel the side touching it. I was scared she would push me away if i went any further so i left my hand there, only for her to move my hand up herself, making me grow harder instantly. When she felt me touch her she moaned and raised up, sliding her shirt off as well. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and threw herself against my hard-on.

I walked to my bed and she planted kisses down my neck. I gently placed her at the top of the bed and supported my weight with my left hand. Her left hand went back to my hair and pulled once again. My hips bucked and she moaned, causing me to do so as well. Her right hand started at my hand, went up my arm, down stomach, and she pulled her other hand down with it.

She started to unbutton my pants and unzipped them before i stood up and slid them off. Now, I wanted hers off. I laid between her legs. I went back to kissing her and started un button her pants as well. She raised up as i started to pull them off of her. I threw them next to mine and i went back to kissing her. Her hands went down my back and she pushed my ass down to put my dick next to her enterence. She moaned and her hips raised up again, sending me to my edge. Her tiny little hands went to my stomach and they started going down to my boxers.

I stopped the kiss for a second and looked at her and said, "We need to stop."

She sighed,"I know." she smiled then and kissed me.

We stood up and put our close back on, but when i went to put my shirt on she ripped it out of my hands and said, "No."

I laughed and said, "Whatever you say, my dear." laughing still as i said it.

She reached up to kiss me and then went to the living room and grabbed one of my bags. I followed and grabbed the other. We went out to the car we put the bags in the back and then headed back to Emily and Sams.

RPOV

When we pulled up into the drive of Sam and Emily's, my dad was pasing back and forth very impatiently. Now I know where I got it from. His face looked like he was ready to kill someone. When I got out of the car, I realized why his face looked like that.

"It's about time your done sexually molesting my daughter, Black. Your a dog. A DOG! I dont want you near her again, do you hear me?" My dad spat out of his teeth.

"Dad! Stop it! I am a big girl, ok. I know how to say stop! And I didnt have to! When I was just about to say it, he did. Ok? Dad, you have nothing to worry about. Please. Just stop." I said, and before anything else could be said i grabbed Jacob and pulled him in the house.

Uncle Emmett had a grin on his face, but quickly lost it when I shot him a look saying "Lose the grin or lose your head"

No body said anything to us, and they didnt seem to care about what just happened. I walked up to the couch on the end my mom was sitting on. She had her arm on the arm rest. Trying to not make it obvious, I touched my hand to her showing her a time we sat on my bed and she put her shield up so dad couldnt hear us so we could talk.

She knew what I meant because she excused herself and we went to the spare bedroom.

When we got into the room, i knew she already had her shield up so i turned to her and she hugged me as i cried on her. "Mom, I- Love- Him" I said through my sobs.

She smoothed my hair and said, "Sweetie, I think its time I tell you something."

A/N: I will need three to five reviews before the next chapter will be updated.. thanks!

I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized this the other day, but my second chapter says it is chapter three. I am sorry for this. I combined chapter one and two so it would be longer, and forgot that I had done so. Please bare with me. I am going to label this chapter chapter 3 as well, so that i can catch up with myself. Sorry for the mistake! Please enjoy my new chapter 3.**

**"You cant jump the tracks,**

**were like cars on a cable, **

**and life's like an hour glass glued to the table,**

**no one can find the rewind button girl, **

**so craddle your head in your hands,**

**and breathe"- Breathe (2 a.m.) Anna Nalick**

I looked at my mom with confusion. What could she mean? Its time I know something? My mom was my best friend and she never kept anything from me. What could be keeping from me?

"Edward and I were in love, we always have been. But Jacob, He has always been my best friend. When Alice threw me a birthday party, I was opening a present and got a paper cut. Nothing major, but the second Jasper caught my sent, he lost it. Nothing to bad happened. Your father got him under control, but your father decided it would be better for me, safer for me, if he wasnt in my life. I felt lost without him. I didnt funtion right. Jacob started to ease the pain. The pain was of course still there, but when i was around jacob, he made it disappear for awhile. Your father went to the volturi when he thought i had died because Alice had a vision of me cliff diving. I went with Alice to save your father from his death, which would have resulted in mine. Jacob was my best friend. I loved him. But it wasnt until Victoria and her army of newborns were a threat to us that i realized, i loved him more then a friend. The only reason that i finally realized my feeling's for Jacob, was because i knew they wouldnt change anything. I loved Jake, but i was in love with Edward. Jacob helped your father deliver you, and the moment he saw you..." She paused to smile as big as she had smiled in awhile. She seemed happy to tell me what was coming next. "The wolf's legends all came true, but Jacob thought one would never apply to him. Imprinting. The moment he saw you, he knew he was wrong. He impinted on you."

How could they keep this from me? Especially my own mother? Even Jacob! I cant take this! If they kept this from me, what else had they been keeping from me? I didnt want to find out.

"Jacob is the best guy for you. And I knew you would love him, I always hoped you would love him in this way as well. I want to see you happy, and i want Jacob happy too. Jacob will protect you better then any one will." Mom kept rammbling on, but i didnt hear her. I jumped up, looking out the french doors leading out to a balcony.

I made my decision fast. I ran to the balcony and jumped off the ledge. I heard my mom calling after me, but i blocked it out. I ran and ran, not sure of where i was going. I had stopped running when i made it to the spot where Jacob and I went all the time.

It was an open area with a lake and flowers everywhere. The blanket we had brought out here a few years ago remained in the same spot as always. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, knowing it was either my dad, mom, Aunt Alice, or Aunt Rosalie. I was wrong. It was Jacob. I let it go to voice mail, not really wanting to talk to him right now. When i got the voice mail i checked it.

"Hey, Ness. I will be there in three minutes. Cant wait to see you. Usual spot. I hope youll be there. I love you." His voice seemed calm. I couldnt help but wonder if he knew that i knew?

I heard a slite rusle behind me. I couldnt turn around. I couldnt look at him right now. He sat down beside me, and layed his hand on mine. I didnt pull away, but tears started rolling down my face. When Jacob saw the tears, he turned my face to look at him but i closed my eyes.

"Ness, whats wrong?" He asked. I went to turn my head, but he held it in place. "Hey, whats wrong." I looked away from him. "Hey, Look at me. Say something, please."

"What do you what me to say Jacob? That its ok that for eight years you've been lying to me, thats its ok that you only love me because of some stupid spell shit, thats its ok that you and my mom dated? What the fuck do you want me to say Jacob?" I said as i stood up and began to walk away.

I heard him jump up. "How did you find out? I wasnt allowed to tell you yet. Edward told me to wait until your ninth birthday." He said.

"Look, i get it. You love me. But its only because of some spell or some shit. If it wasnt for that, you wouldnt have anything to do with me. I cant take every one lying to me and hiding things from me! I just cant take it!" I ran off, Jacob tried to catch me, but had no chance. He knew i was faster then him, so why he even tried i dont know. I wasnt for sure where i was going. I was just glad when i got to seatle air port. I pulled out my credit card and bought a ticket to Italy. I knew aunt alice could only see me sometimes, and she would see this.

I fell asleep on the plane. I woke up and found the nearest hotel room. I went to the lobby later that night and went to the girt shop. I bought a notebook and pen, and then went back to my room where i started writing.

_Dear Aunt Alice,_

_Im sorry I left without saying where i was going. I know you know where i am right now, and i imagine you are on your way here, but when you arrive, I'll be gone. The truth is, I dont want to come home. I dont want to be around anyone right now. I just need some time for myself. I hope you all understand. I really do. Im sorry if i've scared you guys at all. Just know that i am alive, im fine, and i'll be home soon, I just need some time to figure things out. I need time to think things out and find who i really am. Im more then just a hybrid vampire human. Im nore then just a girl with a unique name and a beautiful face. I need to find out who i am on the inside. Please, just be patient. I'll be home soon._

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen- _

**APOV(Alice Point Of View)**

I saw everything the letter said. I understood now, that Renesmee would stay in contact with me threw this notebook if i just watched for her to write in it. The next letter came very soon, saying..

_Aunt Alice,_

_Italy so beautiful. The trevic fountian is more beautiful then i could ever imagine. The peoples accents are beautiful. But nothing more. Italy is nothing more then beautiful. All of the guys i ran into would ask me to go to dinner, but i said no to them all. Thats all they see in me. Beauty. I want people to look at me and see more then just that. I imagine by now dad has canceled the credit card. I took about six thousand dollars off of it, hoping that will give me enough money to make it awhile longer. Im on a plane right now to Australia. I dont know what Australia holds for me, but im hoping there i can find an answer to who i really am. I love you, Aunt Alice. If you could please, keep my letters from the others. I dont want them to be upset that im only talking to you. But you can see the letters as i write them, and you can know that i am ok. If i were to actually send the letters, then Im afraid Dad would come to the address on the letter and bring me home. Im not ready to come home._

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen-_

I had to wait two days for the next letter to come to me. I saw Renesmee struggling to fight back the tears as she wrote:

_Aunt Alice,_

_Astralia held no answers for me at all. NONE. Neither did Turkey. Im in Russia right now. The people here are so strange. They wont look at me, say hi, hold a door open for me or anything. I think I like it here. Im being treated like everyone else. No one is giving me special treatment or anything. But Russia isnt helping me find myself either, so off to the eiffle tower i go._

_-Renesmee?-_

_Aunt Alice,_

_Is it possible that no matter where i go, i wont find myself. That i wont find out who i really am? Im thinking I have three more stops, or well, five, actually. India, Mexico, Canada, China, Japan, and then a mystery for the last one. Maybe ill get some answer's soon._

_-your confused niece-_

I could tell by the way she closed the book, that i wouldnt get another letter for awhile. She always seemed to write the letter around 9 at night my time, knowing that by then her father had left for the cottage with Bella. A few times Jasper has asked me what i saw, but i would just smile and let him know it was nothing to worry about. Mostly just people around the house and things they were going to do.

The next three days i was so worried. I watched my thoughts around Edward, but every night, I sought out Nessie, having no luck. Finally, the fifth night of no letters, I got one.

_Aunt Alice, _

_Im going to be at isle esme for awhile. I remember mom telling me how it always took away her stress. Im hoping it will do the same for me. I may not write to you much when i get there. I love you, Aunt Alice. For some reason, I feel like only you, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rose know how i truely feel. I will be home soon. I love you, very much, Aunt Alice. Thank you for keeping our letters a secret. _

_-3-_

I Saw that Renesme would go for a walk along the beach tomorrow around three oclock and return around four thirty. If i were to get on a plane in two hours, that would out me getting there at three thirty, and the house at four. I jumped p from the couch in the living room and ran to my room, packing up some clothes and things for two days. Then i went to Renesmee's room and grabbed some things of her that i could tell she would want. I then made my way down the hall to my room and grabbed another suit case for her things.

I grabbed the suit cases and went to the garage and put the bags in the trunk of my porshe. I was just about to close the door when Jasper was holding it open.

"What are you doing my dear?" He asked.

"Jasper, I want to tell you, but i cant. I'll be home in either tomorrow or the next day. Please, dont question, just let me go. I cant tell you where or way im going, Edward will read your thoughts and get mad at me. I love you." I said.

"Okay, I trust you, dear. Please return home safe." He leaned down to kiss me before opening the garge door for me.

**RPOV**

I was walking back to the house now, and when i neared the house, I caught the sent of Alice. She was here. I took off running towards the house. When I opened the door, she was sitting at the island in the kitchen. I ran up to her and hugged her as i started crying.

I missed her so much. I let go to look at her.

"Renesmee, Ive missed you." She said to me. "When are you coming home?"

"Right now. I realized something. Going to all the different countries, trying to find myself, I realized, who i am, where i belong. Its at home. Im so sorry! I never should have left. Im so so sorry. I hope no bodies mad at me." I said.

"Sweetie, i have been waiting for you to realize this."

"You knew this would happen, you saw it? Why didnt you tell me?"

"I knew it was a lesson you would have to figure out on your own. I didnt want to tell you, because i knew you would disagree. Everyone is waiting for you to come home. It will shock them when you arrive tomorrow."

I was finally going home. I was going back to where i belong, to myself, to who i really am.

**A/N: Lets say, three reviews this time for the next chapter. I would like to thank my readers. A little insight to chapter four:**

**Renesmee is now home, and has finally found out who she is. Everything is starting to fall into place for her, or so she thinks. When someone tries to interfere with her happiness, her and her family will do anything and everything in their power to keep her safe, even if it means someone losing their live protecting her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's not the same

**A/N: I havent been getting reviews much and with the first chapter i got ten reviews in less then 24 hours.. now its taking days just to get 5.. so please please please review! It would mean a lot to me..**

**In this chapter, Renesmee is going home, and she finally comes face to face with her fears, her love, her everything.. Jacob. She has so much to tell him, but will what he has to say change her mind about him completely? What will happen between the two? Read to find out..**

**"I found a reason for me, **

**to change who i used to be,**

**a reason to start over new,**

**and that reason is you.."**

**the reason by hoobastank**

**JPOV**

She had been gone for over a week and it was killing me. I couldnt stop thinking about her. I figured she wouldve came home by now. I was starting to think that i would never see her again. The past few days have been the hardest days of my life. I'd spent them in pain and agony. Nothing about me felt the same. My imprint had left after she found out my secret. I didnt understand.

Was she scared to love me, or of me loving her? I couldnt get a grip on things. I had went to talk to Edward, and he said no one had heard from her and that yesterday Alice just up and left with no explination and only said she would return home in a few days. I had hoped that she had went to find Nessie. I wanted to, but Edward said that would only scare her off even more. He was right. She was her mothers daughter thats for sure. If she didnt want to be found, she would hide really well. It took everything i had not to go looking for her.

I was done with patrol so i phased and put my shorts i had tied to my ankel on and walked out to my bike. Right about the time I had reached the edge of the woods, I caught a formilar sent. I couldnt be sure if my nose was playing tricks on me or not, so i took off running towards the sent.

I saw her leaning against my bike and when she saw me she flew forward, almost knocking me to the ground when she embraced me into a hug. I picked her up and spun her in circles, so happy she was finally back in my arms. She had come back to me. I breathed in deep before setting her down to face me. I looked at her for a moment before she threw her arms around my neck pulling my face to hers to kiss me.

The kiss shocked me. The force her lips pressed against mine showed me she had missed me just as much as i had missed her. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue begging for interence that i gave her. My tongue explored her mouth, and I started getting high from the kiss.

Sure Nessie and I had kissed before, but this kiss blowed the others away. Something was different with this kiss. Something felt different witht the girl i was kissing. I knew she would change while she was gone, but i never expected this kind of change.

She broke the kiss my whispering on my lips, "Ive missed you."

"I missed you as well.." Before i had time to say anything else, she pulled me to the bike and she got on and started it. She looked back at me so i got on behind her, unsure of where we were going.

She drove down to the beach where we always went when we would talk. I started to get nervous, wondering what she was going to say. I was unsure of so much at the moment, that my head was spinning.

She held my hand while we walked along the edge of the water barefoot. She kept her eyes on the water, mostly watching the waves. Her hair was soflty being blown behind her my the wind and the sun was making her glitter slightly. She didnt glitter as much as the others, or as bright. It was a soft, gentle glitter. She was dazzling. She turned her face towards me and smiled with her chocolate brown eyes and flashing her beautiful teeth.

"When mom told me about her past with you, and how you imprinted on me when i was born, it was hurtful to know you would keep that from me with us being so close. You had explained how imprinting worked so many times, and i figured that you would have told me about it. I felt like no body understood me here. I felt like i didnt understand myself, either. I went to so many other countries, hoping i would find myself there. Hoping i would find understanding, love. It wasnt until I was walking along the beach on isle esme that i realized, the entire time i was looking for myself, when i left myself here. I left myself with you. I left the understanding and the love i was looking for with you. I was thinking about what you told me, the day i left. You'd always love me. I understand know that you really mean it, but not because of some stupid cursed imprint, but because even if you hadnt imprinted me you would still love me. And I now realize, nothings more important then that. Nothings more important then you."

I couldnt breathe. My heart swelled up as a tear fell from her eye. Nessie hardly ever cried, and here she was, telling me that she loved me, and she was crying. I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. I was so confused about why she was crying, but i pulled her face to look at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, of course i would love you even if i hadnt imprinted on you. And, yes i did have a past with your mom. I loved her very much, I still do, but i didnt know what the love i had for her meant until i saw you. The love i have for her is as a best friend, but nothing more. I'll always meant what i said that day. And you can forget anything you want to about me, but never forget that. Never forget that i will always and always have loved you." I said.

It started to rain, but neither of us cared. We stood there as i held her close and we enjoyed the moment. I never wanted to let her go, ever. I never wanted to forget this moment. Nessie moved her hand to my cheek about to show me something, and she replayed her trips. I watched as she showed me all the countries she went to, she showed me her writing letters to Alice, all the fun she had, and all the nights alone she spent wide awake thinking about who she really is, all the nights she missed me. She showed me how all the guys staring at her and how it made her feel uncomfortable because none of them where me.

When she was done flashing images into my head she reached up on her tippy toes and kissed me where we had left off from earlier, and i smiled as wide as i had in days.

**RPOV**

Yesterday was easier then i had expected. No body was mad at me, but Aunt Alice had me replay my trip to her about a thousand times. Mom wouldnt let me out of her site for hours and couldnt stop hugging me, and Dad kept asking questions about the places i visited. Grandma Esme asked me if i enjoyed her island and Grandpa kept telling me again and again that he swore i had grown but every time he meausered me i was the same as last time.

Aunt Rosalie was a little mad that i had asked Aunt Alice to keep my notes a secret from her, but she understood the thoughts of them where unsafe. Uncle Jasper thought it was an impressive like sceem i had come up with to write letters to Aunt Alice. Uncle Emmett asked if i had missed wrestling with him. haha.

But the entire day, I was thinking about Jacob. Talking to him was a lot easier then i thought it wouldve been. I hadnt realized how much i missed him. He was suppose to come over today around three. I looked at the clock beside my bed, it was five minutes till two. I was sittin at my dest on the computer. I shut it down and went to take a shower. When I got out i wrapped a towel around my hair and body and went to my room. My phone viberated on my desk with a text.

_ Change of plans dear, if you dont mind, wear something fancy, ill be there at six thirty when i get off patrol and get ready. Im going to take you out tonight. Love, J_

I replied back with,

_How fancy, like clean normal clothes, or a dress kinda fancy?_

It was about the time that i put my phone down that i got the next message.

_dress facny :) and plan on getting treated like a princess :) _

my reply:

_(: Jake, what is all of this about?_

_ You'll see tonight, love. its a suprise. I've got to get back to patrol now. Lovee 3_

_Lovee 3 _

I walked to my closet and found Aunt Alice in the dress section matching earings with heels and heels to dresses. She threw a dress to me with earings, a clutch and heels. "Go on now, Try it on." She said.

I smiled and said thanks.

"Well you have nothing to be thankful for if your not going to help me out here and try that on, now are you?"

I loved her sass when it came down to playing Renesmee dress up. She was into deep thought when i came back into the closet with the black dress and black heels. She looked up at me and flipped.

"No! No! No! Its all wrong! Take it off! Right now!" She yelled as she handed me a white dress with matching heels and hoop earings.

I put the next outfit on and carried the other one back to the closet with me. "Im trying to picture you in the dress, but all i see your hair style. Ugh! I cant get past the blind spots!" When she saw me she screamed "Its not right! Here!" Handing me a red dress, red heels, and stud earings, sending me to change again.

That one wasnt right either. Neither was the next white one i tried on, or the next black one. They all looked fine to me, to for Aunt Alice it had to be perfect. When she handed me the blue dress with black heels and a pair of earings that had a diamond at the top and then one single diamond hanging down, she was jumping up and down.

When I came out of my bathroom I expected her to still be in the closet, but she was actually sitting on my bed. She jumped up clapping, obviously she found the perfect dress for me. She turned me to look in the full length mirror, proud of the job she did.

The blue dress scouped into a v-neck revieling a very small portion of cleavage, and hugged me tight around the waist, then flowed out and had three ruffles coming down to just above my knees. The back of the dress tide around my neck, and scouped down at my mid-back. The heels where black and had a strap coming across my toes and then one coming up to my ankel where it then wrapped around to snap. My earings were hanging down to just below my cheek bones.

She then sent me to the bathroom and yelled for my mom and Aunt Rose. They came at vampire speed. "See, Bella, I told you the dress would come to use." Aunt Alice squeaked.

"This was your dress?" I looked at my mom.

"Yes, I wore it to my senior prom with your father. You look absolutely beautiful." She said as she hugged me.

"She will look better when her hair and make-up is finished. Which Rose and i cant finish with you here, so go. Shu shu." Aunt Alice said.

They twisted and twurled my hair for a good ten minutes before they brought out the make-up. They kept trying different shades of different colors and where going crazy. Jacob better appreciate this. He is putting me through hell. After fifteen minutes of trying the make-up, i was finally allowed to look in the mirror.

They had my hair in its natural waves, and curled a bit at the tops, but left the ringlets at the bottom alone. My bangs fell elligently against my forehead and a small portion of hair on the right side of my head where my part was, was pulled back by a bobby pen.

My eyeshadow was a light brown to bring out my eyes, and i had black eyeliner very thin. A little bronze blush, and that was it. Very simple.

"Jacob will love it!" Aunt Alice said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"He will be here in about ten minutes.."she said.

When i went down stairs, Uncle Emmett howled at me. Of course, Aunt Rose hit him in the back of the head. Mom looked like if she could she would cry. Uncle Jasper looked at me and smiled and said, "Well dont you clean up nice?"

When my dad came in the room, he looked at me and his mouth fell open. "Where is my daughter?"

"Right here, silly ol' dad." I said, not seeing why everyone was making a big deal out of it. I went to sit on the couch to wait for Jacob. Three hours later, Mom finally carried me to my room and i woke up when she layed me down. I looked up at her. "He never came. Im not worth his time am i?" I asked as i started crying.

"Sweetie, he probably got caught up with patrol. He would never forget about you." She said as she kissed my head. "Get some rest. I'll call him and he can come over when you wake up in the morning, i love you."

**BPOV**

I closed the door to the volvo. That damn mut had some explaining to do. Edward tried to stop me, but i was set in my way of going to kill his ass. How could he stand my daughter up like that? After making her go through "dress up Renesmee" hell for three hours, and then leaving her on couch to cry infront of everyone making her look like a fool. That dog would have no fur left when im done with him.

When I pulled into his drive way he was just running out of the woods with Embry and Seth. I jumped out of the car and walked right up to him and decked him in the face. He got back up and said, "What the hell was that for, Bells?"

"For leaving my daughter to go through 'dress up Renesme' hell for three hours, then leaving her to cry for hours infront of the whole family looking like a damn idiot for being so happy for the first date in her life, and then you never showing up to make her think she's not worth it or your time and that you forgot about her and didnt care." I spat out with a growl.

"Did she really think that?" He asked.

"yes, she did. And you better be there in her room when she wakes up to apologize. And i hope when shes done with you there's nothing left of Jacob Black but a tiny pile of fur!" I said as i got back in the volvo and headed home.

**JPOV**

I felt like shit. I made her cry because of that damn bloodsucker! But i was protecting her! I wouldnt let Riley get to her! Seth shouldve just killed him when he had the chance. We chased him all the way to California where he jumped into the ocean. I ran home as fast as i could, but i was too late. How could she think those things after the talk we had the day she came home?

I had the perfect idea of how to fix this. I ran inside and grabbed my button up shirt and slacks i was going to where to the date, and then my keys to the rabbit. I then ran outside to the garage and grabbed my boom box and went to the rack of cd's i had. I grabbed one and ran to the car, and called in a to-go order at Mcdonalds. It was a good thing Quil was working there tonight. I picked up the food and made it to the Cullens in about fifteen minutes.

I grabbed all the stuff and climbed up the side of the house to Nessie's room. She was asleep still. It was three thirty in the morning. I plugged in the boom box and played the music. She looked up at me.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" She asked, still sleepy.

"I promised you a date, and im here to make up for the date i missed." I smiled.

She got out of bed, still in a dress and heels. She looked absolutely gorgous, even though her eyes were puffy from crying. I kissed her cheek and said, "You are worth every second of every day of my life, and with the love my heart feels for you, I'd never be allowed to forget you. I love you too damn much for that to happen." I whispered in her ear as I placed my hand on her waist and held her other hand in mine. She had the hand that i wasnt holding on my shoulder, and we were dancing tiny little circles in her room.

"What happened to make you so late?" She asked as she looked up at me. Even with the heels, she still didnt reach my height, but she was now tall enough to place her head on my shoulder.

"We found a trace of sent from a vampire. We followed him all the way to California. Riley wont get to you my dear, and im sorry i didnt get back soon enough." I kissed the top of her head.

"It does not matter, your here now. Why is Riley back?"

"We think its to finish what Victoria started, but we're not for sure. Im suppose to talk to Carlisle about it later. But thats something we can worry about later. The food is getting cold." I said as i sat her on her bed and brought the food over to her.

"What is all of this? Mcdonalds, the boom box and random dancing in my room?" She asked.

"I wanted to recreate the date we wouldve had. I was going to take you to a fancy resurant where we would eat and then take you down to the beach where we would dance to the car radio, but this was the closest i could get to that at the moment. I hope you dont mind."

"It's perfect, Jake. Your perfect." She said. I knew i had been forgiven, and i felt better now knowing she wasnt mad at me. But there was still one thing i needed to do to make this date perfect.

"Come on." I said as i grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the french doors leading to the balcony.

"Are you sure? I might get in trouble." She said. I had the thought in my head of that happening, but i heard a low growl come from downstairs and then a, "Go ahead, not to late though." We both smiled as we jumped over the balcony and ran to the rabbit.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I smiled as i grabbed her hand.

When we made it to the beach, i grabbed a blanket out of the back and we layed it out, laying down on it. She seemed very intersited in the stars, counting each of them. She had made it up to about one hundred when i finally took her lips to mine and kissed her gently.

I stood up, holding her hand to pull her up to follow. We walked a little ways and when i finally got the courage to do it, i looked at her, kissed her forehead and bent down. Still holding her hand, i looked up at her, and her face made me speechless. I lost my train of thought and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, I came to words.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you for forever. Until there is no stars in the sky, until the sun stops coming up to shine. I promise to always protect you, no matter what. I promise that i will never hurt you in any way, and I promise to make you happy in every way possible if you promise me one thing. Promise, that some day, you'll let me replace this ring with one you deserve, promise me, that one day, ill be able to make you change your last name? Promise me, some day you'll make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

**A/N: This was sorta long, but i couldnt get myself to stop writing! I had so much fun and i couldnt stop thinking about whats happening in the next chapter. I got a little carried away.. hehe i hope you dont mind.**

**but i feel like im losing readers.. so please please please.. im begging please review! I'll need at least five reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A life time promise

**A/N: I didnt really want to bring the proposal in this early into the story, but i couldnt help it. I have many more plans for this story to continue, but i feel as if i am losing my readers, and i need you and your support to continue. I have many more idea's for more stories, about Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and even Rosalie and Emmett, but i will only write one story at a time and will not start another one until the one im working on is finished so that i dont get to caught up in just one.**

**I really reallly need reviews, so please please please, review..**

**"This heart, **

**it beats,**

**beats for only you,**

**my heart is yours!"**

**my heart by paramore**

**RPOV**

I watched as he slid a ring on my finger. It had one small diamond set on the middle of a gold circle. It was simple. It was perfect. I couldnt even talk. I looked down to Jacobs eyes to find them smiling up at me. I got lost in his deep brown eyes and my heart froze.

"I promise. I promise. I promise. I promise. I promise." Once i could finally get the words out i couldnt stop saying them. Jacob jumped up, taking my face into his hands and kissed me. I never wanted to forget this moment, and of course i wouldnt. How could i?

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine and stared down into my eyes. "I love you, so much. I love you." I said, still fighting the urge to say it again and again and again.

"I love you, too. I always will." He said as he kissed me again and picked me up to spin me around. I threw my hands up and shouted, "I love you, Jacob Black!"

We went to lay down on the blanket and after an hour of talking about all the things we were going to do, like go to Paris, and what i wanted to name my babies, who many i wanted, What job i wanted, where i wanted to live. Jacob said he would do anything, have anything, live anywhere, be anything he had to be as long as it made me happy. After talking for what seemed like forever, i fell asleep. When i woke up i was in my bed and i could smell bacon and eggs.

I was still in the dress and heels, so i went to my closet and put on a pair of white shorts and my paramore tee with my black flats, putting the dress on my hamper, knowing that Aunt Alice would find it. I put a brush through my hair and put it in a pony tail, leaving my bangs out. I then looked down at my hand, seeing the ring still in place. It was the only thing that convinced me that last night wasnt a dream. I was unsure of what everyone's reaction would be, but i knew i had to face the music sooner or later, and walked downstairs to find Jacob on the couch.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." He greeted me with a smile as i set beside him. Before i could even open my mouth to return the greeting, a squealling pixie and fair-haired beauty and over happy mom came running up and grabbing at my hand.

"Its so pretty! You have to set a date and theme. Oh, and guest list, so many people will be there! Oh my god your getting married!" Aunt Alice squealled, jumping up and down clapping.

"Geez, Jacob, think it's small enough?" Aunt Rose joked as she admired it.

Mom pushed her out of the way to pull me into a hug. "Im so happy for you!"

"Thank you, mom." I said, and then Uncle Em, Uncle Jaz, and dad came in.

"Hey Ness, heard you got a rock. Way to land it, Jacob!" Uncle Emmett joked.

"Congrats, Ness." Uncle Jasper said, but my father remained silent. I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there, leaning against the door way staring at me. I looked at him confused. "Daddie?" I asked as i started walking to him. I hugged him and he whispered in my ear, "Come on, Renesmee."

He walked outside, and i followed. Out of all of my family members, my dad's opinion on me and Jacob for some reason mattered to me the most. He was the only one so far who hadnt said anything.

He looked over at me and begin talking, "Renesmee, I love you more then anything in the world. I knew this day would come, I just hoped it would be later then sooner, but i know now is the best time for it. I see how happy he makes you, and i realize there is no one in the world better for you then him. I just wish you wouldnt rush into it. Dont feel like now that he's proposed you have to get married right away. Maybe try living with him, to make sure you will be able to stand him in the same house as you. I know i cant make you do anything, but please, could you do something for your good ol' dad and wait to have sex until after your married to him. I want to be a grandpa just not before your married. And it would mean a lot to me if you would go to college as well. There's so much life has to offer for you."

"Daddie, of course I'll wait. And go to college. Jake and i already talked about that. He said he wants to wait awhile before kids, and he insists upon me going to college of course. But daddie, even if he hadnt suggested those things, and it was him to do so, I wouldve asked him about it. Im ready to grow up, but not that fast. Daddie, do you approve of Jacob?" I asked.

"I do. I think he is great for you." He said. "He's the best guy for you, but i just wish you would take things slow. Remember, just because he proposed now, doesnt mean you have to get married in a month. You still have time. I just want the best for you." He said as he walked up and hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know daddie, and doing this is the best for me. Jacob is the best thing in my life, and he's my best friend. I love him very much, but he will always be the second best man in my life, you being the first. I'll always be your little girl, just older and more wise." I said as i looked up at him.

**JPOV**

"And of course we will have to have a ton of food since the pack will be there. Gosh! There's just so much to do!" Alice screeched.

"Aunt Alice, we havent even decided on a date yet, its ok. You still have plenty of time." Nessie said.

"I know this, little missy, but it doesnt mean i cant start planning right now!" Alice screamed as she ran out the room and up the stairs. Bella, Nessie, Edward, Esme and i joined each other in a laugh.

"That pixie just never stops does she?" I asked.

"She sure doesnt." Nessie said with a laugh that made my heart skip a beat. I felt like i was the luckest man alive. And with Nessie never aging, as long as i continued to phase, which i would with being around her, i would never age either. That meaning we would have forever and ever and ever to be together. It was still hard to believe that i was engaged to the most amazing girl in the world, even harder to believe that i would soon be related to vampires. I wondered what everyone's view on this was, but mostly what bella and edward thought.

I had of course asked them if i could have Renesmee's hand in marriage, and they seemed estatic about it, but they never said anything but good things. I was really shocked that Edward hadnt ripped my head off, or that Bella hadnt jumped down my throat, and it meant a lot to me. I could finally see that even they knew i was suppose to be apart of there family.

I looked at Nessie as she smiled bigger then she had in months, and i knew she was happy, and her happyness meant more to me then anything in the world. She herself meant more to me then anything. To believe i had her all to myself for many years to come, made me happier then ever. And nothing or no one would ever take that away from me... or so i thought.

**Jane's POV**

"She's marrying him soon, Aro. If we are going to do this, we need to do it soon. I dont understand why you are putting it off for so long." I spat out at him.

"Jane, my dear dear Jane, we do not want to scare her, just simply let her know she has other options, and that her life can go back to normal." Aro stated very quickly.

"Yes, i understand that, but Aro, we need to go soon, and very soon. Once she marries that dog, she wont want to come with us, and we will lose another good power. We've already lost Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Edward and Bella. You dont want to lose a power as good as hers, do you?" I asked.

"Very well. Tell the others that we leave in three days. And tell them to feed before we leave, we will not hunt once we are in forks so that if she does choose to stay with her family, we will not pose as a threat to them." Aro said as he left the room.

I would finally not be the only girl in the volturi. I couldnt wait until she joined us, and maybe the others would come around to joining us as well. All i can say, is she will fit in perfectly hear, and if she does refuse to come, well lets just say little miss princess has another thing coming.

**Alice's POV**

I couldnt believe this! They're going to ruin everything! Ugh! This so is not fair! It took me awhile to stop ranting and raving to myself before i could hear all of the worried voiced yelling at me.

"Alice, what did you see? Is it bad?" Rosalie asked.

"Aunt Alice, tell us what you saw. Who was it about?" Nessie asked.

About three other voices kept pestering me about my vision, so i raised my hand to Nessie's cheek, letting her into my head to see what i had just seen. As i showed her my vision through her power, he eyes widened. She stepped back and kept saying, "No, thats impossible. I wont do it, i wont!" She screamed as she ran out the room. I couldnt process everything. Three days? Why were they doing this! They knew good and well we would all say no, even Nessie. Ugh! This did not make any sense! I dont get it.. why does the volturi feel that Nessie could be of use to them?

"Because she can replay everything they need her too for them in cases that it would be nessasary to have evidence rather then just them saying something did or didnt happen." Edward said.

"Yes, but they know good and well she will say no, and they have been told no by the rest of us many many times." I said.

"They figure it wont hurt to try." he said.

"But what did Jane mean by, 'if she says no, little miss princess will have another thing coming.' " I asked.

"I fear that it will turn into a fight. We will do everything to keep her with us." Carlisle said.

"The pack will be ready as well." Jacob said, and then he left to go check on Nessie. I wouldnt let them take her. It was not an option, unless of course she wanted to go, which i didnt see happening. I hoped and prayed she would stay.

**JPOV**

I found her in the meadow crying her eyes out. I couldnt stand to see her like this. It broke my heart. I walked up to her and sat beside her. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned into me. I soothed her hair and started humming the lyllybe her father had wrote for her. It seemed to calm her tears and sobs a bit.

She looked up at me with tears running down her face and i wiped them away before she spoke. "I dont want to go with them, Jake. Im happy here, and i know i wont be there. What are we going to do?"

"Ness, we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe. They will not win and you know that. I will always protect you." I said as i looked at her.

"What do you think will happen?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you what will happen. They will come, ask you to join them, they will leave, and we will go on with our lives. They wont take you away. I promise." I said. Her eyes smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, my Jacob." she said as she reached up and kissed me. She put so much into the kiss. Love, passion, and trust. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she did the same. She deepened the kiss, and threw her all into it. I did the same, and gently pushed her to the ground to where i was sitting beside her hovering over her, proping myself up with my arm, laying my hand on her cheek and the other on her side. She moved her hands to my hair and gently pulled, knowing it drove me crazy when she did that.

She then leaned up and placed one leg on both sides of my body. I playfully rolled us over to where i was on top now and she pulled on my hair again. I moaned lightly into her mouth. I moved one hand to her hair to show her how her teasing felt. She in return moaned and her hips bucked up, hitting my boner, which she seemed to like. I grabbed at her side to pull her closer to me.

She then wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled herself closer. I moaned once again and pulled on her hair. I pulled on her side to bring her closer to me, and i could feel her on me. I pulled away from her lips and planted kisses down her cheek and made my way to her ear where i nibbled lightly, only to go to her neck to kiss softly, causing more moans to escape from her. I could tell that i was too excited and that if we didnt stop soon i didnt know if i would be able to, so i pulled her legs off of me and rolled off of her.

I was afraid that she would get mad, but she seemed to understand what i was doing, because i layed down with my arm around her and she put her arm around my waist and layed her head down on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled my shirt up a bit and began to delicately trace over my abs with her index finger, which she did all the time.

"Do you think it will be safe for us to have babies? With me being half vampire and human, and then you being a werewolf?" she asked.

"Carlisle has done some research on it, and he hasnt found anything that would stop us from it. We will just have to consider the fact that our baby will be half human, which it will get from both of us, it will be half vampire, and half wolf. It will be its own enemy. He just isnt for sure if it will be able to phase or have a special power." I said. I had thought a lot about it, and i still wanted to have kids, but if Nessie wasnt up for it, i would gladly pass up that idea.

"Well, we of course have to wait until ive gone to college to make such a hybrid." she said with a smile and leaned up to kiss me.

The idea of being married to her excited me and i wanted to talk about the wedding with her, but i didnt know when the best time for that would be. I guess she read my mind because she started talking about it first.

"Well, for the wedding, Alice is right, we do need to set a date and theme and all." she said.

"Do you have any dates in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking, maybe we could get married next month. On my mom and i's birthday. Have a big party for all three occassions." She said with a smile.

"It's a perfect date.. and have you thought of a location?" I asked as i kissed her hand.

"Ive been thinking about it a lot. I cant decide. Its between two places, so i figured i'd ask which one you like best."

"And what might these places be?" I asked as i started kissing up her arm.

"I was thinking, either our meadow, where we spend most of our time when we are in Forks, or the beach, exactly where you proposed, where i told you i loved you for the first time, where we shared our first kiss, and where you told me about how you imprinted and how you felt about it. Im leaning more towards that one.. Both places are very special to me, but that one seems more perfect for it." She said as i had reached her neck. I continued kissing my way to her lips and i kissed them once before saying, "I think its perfect."

We stayed out in the meadow until we both fell asleep. We counted the stars, talked about the wedding, where she wanted to live, my house or hers, where we were going to go to college, and we of course settled on Alaska state so her family could go with us. Before i knew it, we were talking about old times and the knew ones we would have.

But through all of our conversations, in the back of my mind, i was making up plans so that if by some strange miracle the volturi won or some of us died, i would find a way to run with Nessie and keep her safe. I'd always keep her safe, no matter what, but i kept having this feeling that something very bad was about to happen that could make us or break us. I didnt know what it was, but i knew i would try my hardest and do anything and everything i had too to be with her and keep her safe.

**RPOV**

Jacob and i had spent the last few weeks together every moment we were both awake and when he wasnt on patrol. When he was on patrol i was with my mom, Aunts, and grandma making plans for the wedding. Since Jacob had a day shift today, they decided to take me dress shopping. I tried on at least twenty before we finally decided on one for me, and then of course they would all need bridesmaids dresses, which took no time to find. Aunt Alice had all the measures for the groomsmen, who would be, of course, Seth, Sam, Billy, Quil, Embry and my father.

While we were in Seatle, we stopped at a tuxedo shop and got all the tux's, but of course i wasnt allowed to see them. The wedding was in Six days, Seventeen hours, and thirty two minutes. I couldnt wait. I kept looking at the clock to see how much closer it was, getting more and more excited each time.

We had decided that the wedding would be on the beach, and then the reception would be held in the meadow, that away both of our special places would be included into the wedding. Jacob still wouldnt stop asking Alice if she saw any chance of the volturi coming to the wedding, because when they came for their visit to ask me to join, we had felt very bad that my father ripped Felix to shreads and that grandma Esme took off one of Jane's arms. Emmett felt bad that Dad wouldnt let him help with Felix, but was glad he got a few hits in. Jasper, of course took on Aro, both never making contact with the other. Jane finally surrendered and they left, promising to return to check on my process of growth, even though Carlisle tried to tell them i hadnt grown in over a year.

The pack had chased Riley for miles, until he finally told them why he had came. He just simply wanted to talk to me and my family. He wanted to see what it was like to live the way we do. My father told us he had completely changed, and was deeply sorry about everything that had happened years ago with Victoria. Of course the family welcomed him with open arms, and he has been with us ever since and hasnt fed on a human since the day he came to us.

I like Riley, he was really nice, and he seemed to like Jacob, they talked a lot. It was nice to see them get along. It meant a lot to me that the two of them did. With Riley being a Cullen now, and Jacob being one soon, they needed to be able to be friends. And of course, Jacob would do anything for me, even if it meant befriending someone he didnt like very much.

Once we were finally home again, I was relieved to go to the meadow with Jake for some alone time before he would have to go on patrol again.

"I finally found the perfect dress after Aunt Alice made me try on twenty different ones." I said.

"You wouldve looked good in any of them. You look good in everything you wear." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know, but it had to be perfect in every single way, and they picked up your tux and the groomsmen's tux's, but as your not to see the dress, i cant see the tux, i just know that it will be a perfect fit." I said. I reached up and kissed him. I layed down on the blanket we had layed out and i began counting the stars.

"You know what's a shame?" Jacob asked.

Remembering the last star i counted, i looked at him and asked what.

"That the stars cant be as bright and warm as your eyes." He said with a smile.

"I love you, my Jacob." I said as i looked up at him. "I will, forever and ever and ever."

"I'll always love you, as long as the sun still shines, and the moon still shows, ill love you." He said and my heart collasped. He gently leaned down to kiss me and it was one of the greatest kisses ever.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ (¸.·¨¯`

**A/N: I really really really need reviews! I feel as if i am losing all of my readers! Please, I beg of you, review! It would mean a lot to me.. Im not getting very many at all, and as much as i hate to say it, but if i dont start getting more reviews, i may end the story quicker then i want too.. so please please please.. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. I really had this story out of wack! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated it in a really long time, but I just added two new chapters and by the end of tonight I will add another. I had to delete all of the chapters except chapter one so because a few months ago I accidently deleted chapter two and I didn't know how to add it back so I just added it to the end, but it is all in order now! I promise! The chapter names may not correspond with what the chapter finder thingy says, but I swear they are all in order and my story is in order from chapter to chapter. I am sorry for all the readers I have confused! If you have any questions please just send me a message and I will gladly answer them! Thank you for all who have been reading and those how have been kind to review. It really means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A New Life

**A/N: Still not many reviews coming in. Please Please Please Review! I have a lot of plans for this story, but I'm not going to continue writing a story that no one is reading****.**** Please at least review saying if you like it or hate it.**

**"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,**

**Over again,**

**Don't make me change my mind,**

**Or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear its true,**

**Cause a girl like you is impossible to find,**

**You're impossible to find." -fall for you by Secondhand Serenade**

**RPOV**

With the wedding being less than a week away, Aunt Alice was driving us all insane. She was going into over drive to make sure everything was perfect for the wedding. She had lists of everything. My bridesmaids, of course, where going to be my aunts, my mom, my grandma's, and Emily, and Claire would be my flower girl. Jacob's groomsmen are going to be Seth, Sam, Billy, Quil, Embry and my father. She had the guest list organized by the alphabet. She even had a seating chart.

One thing's for sure though, I'll never regret letting Aunt Alice plan the wedding, because I know no matter how it turned out, Jacob and I will be happy together. He had the honeymoon planned, but I wasn't allowed to know anything about it at all. He told me I would love it and that was all. Every day my father would laugh because he would catch me wondering where Jacob and I would be going.

Uncle Jasper had very strict orders from Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to keep Jacob occupied today by taking him to shop in San Francisco for a ring, and some things for the honeymoon. While he was being forced to shop, I was forced to sit in a chair for three hours while my hair and make-up was done, and then taken off, then done again, until Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose finally found a look that they liked.

Once they were finished, it was time to go shopping for a dress. We packed our bags, mom, Aunt Rose, grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, and I and jumped on a plane to France. I kept trying to tell them all that I didn't need to go all the way to France just for a dress, but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

When we finally arrived in France, it was prettier now then when I was here just a few months ago. I guess I hadn't really seen all of the beauty that each place I visited had to offer when I came the first time. I figured once we got there we would be able to rest, but Aunt. Alice had another idea. She had a list of places that we were going to go, what time we would get to each place, how long we would spend at each place, and how many times we would be allowed to take a break.

The first place we went, I tried on three dresses, but didn't like any of them. We went to two more places in one hour, and I tried on three dresses at both, but none seemed to fit me right. We went to about six places, and none of them offered a dress I would want or even liked. I was starting to get irritated with it all, and got tired of trying on dress after dress and none looking good. I was wondering if I would ever find a dress, and I started thinking about Jacob.

I really missed him, and it had been awhile since I had talked to him. Between being dragged from store to store to store and trying on dress after dress after dress, I would check my phone to see if I had any calls or messages, but I had none. It had me worried, but I put all the bad thoughts away and said it was just because he was on patrol or sleeping and that everything was okay, but I was wrong. I was so wrong.

**JPOV**

I wanted to just run to her. To hold her and never let go, but I knew it would only make things worse. Jasper had to take my phone away because I kept trying to call and message her, and he said it would be best to just let her do her own thing. Edward kept telling me it would be better and easier if she didn't know what was going on, and that's why we would only talk to Alice through her visions the way Nessie did when she left earlier this year. It was just hard not to talk to her. I missed her so much, and I just wanted to hold her and talk to her and let her know I would protect her no matter what. But I wasn't allowed to do that.

Carlisle was talking, making a plan of what we would do tomorrow, but I had lost focus and was thinking of Renesmee again. The pack had come to the Cullen House to plan out what are strategy would be, and how we would stay safe from being killed and be able to see our loved ones again. Alice had taken the girls to Paris in hopes that they would all be safe, but I knew better. Really why Edward made them go to Paris was for their safety, and so that someone would be left to watch over Renesmee when we didn't make it out.

"Jacob, come on man, you gotta stay focused." Sam said as he pulled me back in. I hadn't realized I had missed everything that was said, and Edward quickly filled me in.

"The volturi should be here around ten tomorrow, and when they get here, we will ask them why they have came." Edward said, and Jasper took over from there.

"They will ask us where our sweet wife's are, and where our dearest Renesmee is as well. We will refuse to tell them, which will make them angry, but that will be fine, because when Jane tries to pain us, or Felix tries to rip us to shreds, Bella will shield us. Tonight Rosalie and Bella are coming home, and saying they will look for dresses for Nessie in Australia while Alice stay's with Ness. The girls should be getting here in about two hours, and when they get here, we are going to hide them, along with their scent, so the Volturi won't even know what they have coming." Jasper said.

"When they get here, we will need you to run with Bella like you did before, to hide her scent, and you'll take her to where she can wrap her shield around us all if she needs to, but not be seen at the same time. Rosalie will be taken by Embry to the opposite side of the clearing out in the woods and if Alec senses Bella and blocks her power and she will rip his head off with help from Emmett. That will give Bella her power again, and she will continue to shield us all. Our friend's Kate and Eleazar from Denali have agreed and will come help us. Kate will take Jane and shock her when she tries to inflect pain on anyone. Since Eleazar is a former member of the Volturi's guard, he will want to take Felix, and Edward will take Aro." Carlisle explained.

"It sounds good to me, but I do have one issue with all of this. Why the hell are we letting Ness shop for gowns and plan for a wedding you all are not sure she will even get to have? It's not fair to her, and I think I should get to talk to her at least one more time. So who ever has my god damn phone, I would like it back. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell her anything, I just need to make sure she is okay, and that she knows I love her." I said.

Edward seemed like he wanted to oppose, but Jasper reached in his pocket and handed me my phone before Edward had a chance to say a thing. I would never forget how Jasper was the first to approve of Nessie being with me. He understood more than any of them just how much I love her. I was walking through the woods, and then decided I would go to the spot Nessie and I always went together.

I hesitated to call her at first, scared I would tell her, but once I knew I wouldn't, I hit the send button and waited for her to answer.

"Jacob. I miss you so much. I can't wait to come home. How are things?" she asked.

"Things are great, dear. I miss you. Come home soon. I can't bear to be away from you this long." I said with tears in my eyes, but I refused to allow them to fall.

"Jacob, I love you." She said. She sounded as if she were crying, and I just wanted to run to her and hold her. It killed me that I couldn't.

"I love you too. Please always remember that." I said with a crack in my voice. I tried my best to act and sound okay when I said, "Just two more days apart. Then you will be safe in my arms. And then in four days, you will be safe in your husband's arms."

"Just four more days. Four more short days. I'll have everything a girl could ask for. I'll have you and I'll love you forever and ever and ever." She said with a smile. "Jake, I think we may actually be home tomorrow. I just found the perfect dress!" She shouted.

"No! We can't go home yet! We still have other places to look! We are NOT going home tomorrow!" I heard Alice scream in the background.

"Alice is right. Keep looking. I want you to make sure that you're absolutely sure it's the dress you want. Even though you will look good in any of them." I said.

"Jacob, this is it. I know it. I can tell, but I will keep looking, even though there's no reason for it."

"Well, Jasper is yelling for me. We still have a lot of planning to do. I will see you when you get home. I love you Renesmee. Never forget that please. I love you." I said, trying my hardest to hold the tears back.

"I love you to, my Jacob."

"I will talk to you when you get back and we will spend as much time together as possible. I love you dearly." I said and I hung up before she had a chance to say anything else.

The tears started pouring then. To know that may be the last time I hear her voice killed me, and I couldn't handle it. I broke down. I heard something behind me, and when I turned around, I saw the last person in the world I expected to see ever again. Riley.

"Jacob, we meet again." He said as he walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what the Volturi's plan is, and I came to help you. I know I was the enemy last time you saw me, but I want to right the wrong I did, and repay you for sparing my life. It means a lot to me, and I want to help you keep your loved one safe. I am willing to stand by your side and fight the volturi." He said. "I know I may not be wanted here, but I would appreciate it if you could hear me out when I say, I am truly sorry."

"Thank you, Riley. We need all the help we need." I said.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your call." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, it's fine. I was done. It just startled me when you came up because I didn't notice you. I guess I was too busy thinking to hear or smell you. But we should go see the others, and find a way for you to help us." I said as I stood up and started running back to the house.

**RPOV**

"Aunt Alice, why did Jacob sound so worried and upset?" I asked.

"I'm sure he is just getting anxious. You have nothing to worry about. I've already seen you and Jacob both wearing rings. Things will work out perfectly." She reassured me.

My mom and Aunt Rosalie had gone to Australia to look for dresses there, while me and Aunt Alice would continue looking in France. It seemed strange, but Aunt Alice said it would help find a dress sooner, and then the sooner we would be able to go back home.

I laid awake that night, tossing and turning. I kept waking up from terrible dreams about the wedding going wrong, or us not making it back in time, or Jacob not saying I do and running off. The worst of them all was I was running through the woods, and I saw someone running behind me and they came up and I suddenly fell to the ground in pain. I looked up to find the volturi standing above me and Aro said, "She will have no other choice but to join us now. She has no reason not to now without her family here." Then he looked at me and said, "Welcome to our family, Renesmee."

I woke up screaming and Aunt Alice came into my room worried. When I showed her my dream, she got worried all the sudden and kept repeating "It can't be true. It can't be true." When I asked her what she meant by that, she just kept saying I had nothing to worry about, and that it was just a dream. Something told me otherwise. It all made sense now. Jacob's reactions on the phone, Mom and Aunt Rose going to Australia to shop for a dress, Aunt Alice wanting to come to France just for one dress. It all added up now. The volturi were coming, and they didn't want me to be there, because they were coming for me.

**A/N: thank you to all my readers! All of your comments mean a lot to me, and I hope you all continue reading. Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you continue to read. I need 3 to 5 reviews for the next chapter. Thank you all very much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Losing Everything

"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up,  
and I can't get up,  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up.  
And every night I miss you I can just look up,  
and know the stars are holding you, holding you, holding you tonight." – FM static 3

_**As a bonus for the holiday, I have decided to add a new chapter. With Christmas just around the corner, I will try my hardest to update more chapters soon, because the week of Christmas is also my grandma and mom's birthday, and will be too busy to write that week, but will update as soon as I can after Christmas. I am going to try to have three more chapters updated before Christmas, and will even have a Christmas chapter for the Cullen's. I hope you continue reading my story, and happy holidays to everyone!**_

**JPOV**

I knew that it was wrong to keep this from Renesmee, but like everyone else, I didn't want her to worry. I just couldn't go without saying goodbye at least or explaining things to her, so I wrote her a letter and left it in her room with her pictures and a necklace that I had planned on giving her on our wedding day.

I was running through the woods with Bella on my back, and I couldn't get Nessie out of my head. She was all I could think about, and I just wanted her to be safe and sound in my arms, and to be honest, I wasn't for sure if that would ever happen again. I wasn't for sure if I would ever see her again.

"Jacob, she will be fine, and so will the rest of us. We've dealt with the Volturi before and won and we will do it again." Bella said in my ear.

"I know, Bells, but I love her. I want to be able to give her a life she's always wanted. I want to make sure she is always happy and that no harm will come to her and I can't do that if I'm not here." I said.

"You know Alice will take care of her. She will be okay if we don't make it." Bella said.

I put her down when we reached our destination and looked at her. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down. I was so frustrated. No one understood. Bella and Edward would die together, and Carlisle and Esme, even Emmett and Rosalie. But with me, I was going to die and leave Nessie behind. And it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I hated it!

I picked up a rock and threw it and then looked at Bella to find her frightened, but I just couldn't stop myself. I punched a tree, kicked another, then hit another and it fell down. I turned to Bella and said, "Do you not understand what it's like for me? I promised her I would always be there for her and protect her and love her, and I can't do those things if I'm dead. I can't leave her like that. I want to be here to watch her grow more, and see her smile every day, and hear her laugh. I want to listen to her talk and talk for hours about her day and tell me everything. I want to be here to tell her how much I love her more and more each and every day, and that she gets more beautiful by the second, and I can't just leave her. Not now. Not like this. It's not fair to her. She's just a few days away from the most important day of her life and the volturi are trying to take that away from her. I want them all dead. DEAD! They shouldn't even be alive! How can they do this?" I shouted.

I didn't mean to scare Bella, I didn't even mean to blow up like that. I don't know what came over me. I just lost it, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tear's started streaming down my face when I thought about Nessie living without me or getting hurt because I wasn't there to protect her. It killed me to even think of her being in this situation.

"Jacob, I understand. I wish the same thing. It was hard telling her goodbye last night, knowing that may have been the last time I will ever see her. I wanted to just take her and run as far as I could. The thought of someone taking her away from me made me want to just drink every ounce of blood from anyone who tries to hurt her. And for me not to get to see her on her big day, or her not even get to have a big day, it crushes me. I know you love her. And I thank you for wanting to do everything in your power for her. Just do one thing for me. Go through with the plan we have, and hold on to those feelings. That's the only thing that will give you the strength you are going to need to get through this alive." Bella said.

I realized then that she was right. If I just give up, we will lose, but if I remember how I feel right now, it will give me the motivation to win. It would give me the strength to get through this alive. And that's what I did as I ran back to the others, I focused on those feelings and thought about her and wanting to see her again. It was all I could do, all I needed to do. I just worried, if I didn't make it back, would she know how I truly felt about her? I needed to find a way to let her know. I couldn't just leave her with no explanation or anything.

I knew how I would let her know. I started running to the cottage. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and then ran to her closet and went to the end where she kept her pictures. I went through them until I found the one I was looking for, then went to her desk and sat down. Then, I poured my everything into two letters, knowing it was the best I could do.

**RPOV**

"Aunt Alice!" I ran around the hotel room looking for her and found her on the balcony on the phone. She quickly hung up and turned to me to ask what was wrong.

"How bout I tell you what's right, because it sure as hell isn't everyone keeping secrets from me. I want to go home. NOW! I can't let them do this! I won't!" I screamed as I went back inside and started packing my bags. I was throwing everything into my suitcase and screaming.

"Why would you all lie to me about this! I thought there were no secrets in the family!" I screamed.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Aunt Alice asked.

"The fight. The volturi. Everyone at home preparing to die! I can't let this happen!" I said as tears started falling down my cheeks faster than they ever have. I fell onto the bed and held my face in my hands. I couldn't handle it. It was too much for me to take in all at once. I hated the volturi! I hated them! They know very well that I would not join them even if all of my family were to die.

"How did you find out about that?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Oh please, I'm not stupid. I figured it out when Jake called last night and sounded upset and then started crying before he said goodbye. And how mom and Aunt Rose acted yesterday when they left. I put two and two together and figured it out. Nobody talked about the volturi in front of me in hopes that I had forgotten and that I would believe you guys when you made a plan to fight them and me stay here with the physic who could protect me from seeing any harm come to me with her visions." I studderd on some of the words, trying to breathe between the tears and the long speech I made. It was becoming difficult for me to breathe, and I felt as if I were going be sick at any moment.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't even for a second believe that we did this just so you wouldn't remember about the threat. We did this to protect you from seeing what might happen, and to keep you alive. That is all we wanted when we planned this out. We all love you very much and just want you to be safe and happy and alive."

"I know you do, I know. But I can't help but not want to be there. I can't let everyone die and just leave me here. It's not fair for them to die just because of me. They shouldn't have to do that. It's wrong."

"Just promise me you will listen to me." Aunt Alice said as she grabbed her phone and started sending a text.

"You know I will." I said.

"We are going to tell them that you found the perfect dress and want to come home now, but that we are going to go to isle Esme first to get something you left there during your visit. They won't except us to show up during the fight. The volturi won't know we are there, and we can sneak attack them. On the plane ride there, you will watch a ton of movies that have brutal battle scenes and then you will grab one member at a time, and then show them taking another member of the volturi and show them something that member said about them behind their back to make them mad. You got that? Good, now start packing. We have a plan to catch." Aunt Alice said as she started packing her bags.

Aunt Alice seemed to understand me, and was going to do her best to make sure I was okay, just as the others were doing right now. I just hoped we made it in time ad that we didn't get there too late.

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

It wouldn't be long. I could already smell them. They were about ten minutes away. They were going kind of slow, probably trying to find out who all was here. I would refuse contact with Aro, as would everyone else. We would of course try to take him, Jane, Felix, and Demetri out first, seeing them as being the biggest threats to us. It was hard hearing what everyone was thinking, all of them having thoughts mostly about Nessie. I hated the fact that it was very possible that none of us would survive and that she and Alice would be the only one's of the Cullen clan left. The hardest part of it all though, was hearing Jacob's thoughts.

He kept thinking about running away to her, but he didn't want to because he wanted to stay and fight for her at the same time. We were all thinking the same thing. It was hard on us all to do this, but it was what needed to be done. I looked over at everyone and said, "About three minutes now." We all stood in our places, ready for the fight of our lives. I whispered, "I love you all." I heard several whisper back, and some said it back to me in their thoughts. I had told Bella and Rose, who were hiding in the woods, that if things got to out of control for them to run as fast as they could and get away. All we could really do at this point in time was stand here and wait for the volturi to show up, and hope we made it out alive.

**RPOV**

I started feeling sick, and was worried we wouldn't make it there in time. I couldn't see straight, and was getting tired of running so much. My legs were starting to hurt, but I kept going. I had to keep running or I wouldn't make it in time and my family would all die because of me. I had to keep going.

I could hear my mom so I started running towards her. When I got to her she put me and Aunt Alice in her shield, and then told us everything. I focused as hard as I could to try to see what was happening, but there were too many trees in the way for me to see anyone. I saw a small movement. Jasper. He saw me. They all know I'm here now. Only the volturi still have no clue. I could everything they were saying, and it was so hard for me not to run and start killing them all.

"She must join us. Her power will be of great use for us. We know she will not come alone, so we have made room for the Clan. We will be willing to do whatever it takes to get her to join us." Aro said.

"It's not acceptable. She will never join you, and you already know that. She is happy with the life she has now, and she is not ready to give it up for anything." Edward replied, politely declining Aro's invitation.

"I do believe the reason she will not join, is because of this, Black. The shape shifter, am I correct? She will be welcome to bring him along if she would like." Aro said, trying to make it seem as if he had nothing bad planned.

"She will like it with us, as I'm sure you all would." Caius said.

"No. Jacob must not leave his pack, and Renesmee will not leave him. Her decision has been made, Aro, and we would like it if you would leave her in peace." Esme said.

"I'm sorry, but that is just not acceptable. She must join us, and she will." Jane said. She tried to pain Jacob, and when she couldn't reach him, she tried Edward. After a few more people, she realized what was happening.

"They have a shield around them. Bella is closer then we were told. Find her Felix. Now!" Jane ordered. Just as soon as my mom got the chance, she pushed her shield a bit further, putting Felix into the shield, leaving the rest of the volturi out.

The second Felix was in the shield, Emmett had already ripped an arm off, and was just starting on his head when Felix screamed, "No, I'll help you! I'll help you! Don't do this!"

Emmett looked over to my father, and my father read both of their minds. He soon spoke, saying, "Let him go Emmett, he is serious, and is on our side." My father said.

"Felix, what the hell are you doing?" Caius spat through his teeth.

Everyone starting yelling at Felix, and I couldn't handle this anymore. I ran through the trees until I got to the clearing where everyone was and walked up to Jacob's side. Everyone looked at me shockingly.

After I hugged Jacob, I turned to the Volturi. I looked them all in the eyes before speaking.

"I know you feel my power would be of great use for you, but I cannot join you. I have to great of a life here with my family that I am not willing to give up just yet. I am sorry, and I hope you understand. I am just starting the biggest part of my life, please don't take away my chance of happiness. I will not be happy if I am forced to be somewhere I don't want to be at, and if I were to join you, I wouldn't be myself, and that as well would make me unhappy. I am content here, and I love it here. It's the only place I am truly happy. Please, don't take away my happiness." I pleaded. I had started crying, and they realized the truth behind my words, as well as everyone else.

"We understand you are happy here, and we will allow you to stay. We will not cause a fight here today, and there will be no need to force you somewhere you don't want to be. We have been trying to get your father and aunt to join us for decades, and we haven't given up hope that someday they will choice to join us, but we have never forced them to join us, and will not do that with you either. Just know, the invitation still stands, if you ever change your mind, young one." Aro said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I shouted with happiness.

"We would like to wish you luck at starting your life with this Jacob of yours, and wish you happiness." Alec stated. They all seemed to be nice about it, and understanding, but Jane thought differently.

"You will join us. You must!" Jane said as she started to charge at me, but quickly being stopped by my mother's shield. Alec pulled her back and looked at her, begging her to stop, but she just pained him, and tried again.

She kept trying and trying, not once being successful. When Caius tried to get her to stop, she snapped his neck and his body fell to the ground. Jacob quickly grabbed my head and hid my face into his shoulder so I wouldn't see what was happening.

Aro quickly grabbed Jane from behind and shook her, commanding her to stop. She pained him and he grabbed onto her hand as he fell to the ground, taking her hand with him. She cursed and pained him more, outraged that she had lost her hand. She turned to look at me, with evil in her eyes, she stared right into me. I thought it was the perfect time to show her something, so I showed her the chaos she had just caused, and the death of Caius.

She looked shocked, and confused. She looked down at herself, and then to her brother.

"Alec, what have I done?" she whispered. She couldn't believe she had let jealousy get to her so much. "I'm so sorry. I just. It's that. I've been the only girl in the Volturi for so long, that I guess I got swept up in the idea that there would be another girl." She looked at Aro and then said, "When you told me she would be joining, I was so happy, that it was hard for me to accept she had said no."

Then Jane turned to me and said, "I'm sorry for the scene I have caused, it's just that, to be honest, I envy you. You have a chance at love, one I'll never have. You can live, and cry, and breathe, and love, and life freely, and I'll never be able to do any of those things. I guess when I heard we would be asking you to join, I was hoping you would so I wouldn't be lonely. And that someone else would be around for me to talk to and have fun with me. Someone who would understand how I feel." She apologized, and I must say, it only made me cry harder.

I had never seen this side of Jane before. All of the previous times I've seen her she has always been so bitter and upset, I never knew she actually never had someone there for her, other than her brother. I felt sorry for her, and I looked at my father. Maybe she could join us. She would get a chance at all of that then. And she would be happier with us.

My father smiled, and then asked Esme and Carlisle to join him. He spoke to them so quietly, that I couldn't even hear him, and I was only a few yards away from him. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and Esme was smiling. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't hear anything but mumbles.

They soon returned to us, and all were smiling. My father nodded his head at me, and I smiled. I turned to face Jane and looked at how sad she seemed, and instantly knew this was the right thing to offer, whether she accepted or not.

"Jane, you're wrong. You can have all of those things. It is possible for you. Join us, please. We can show you how to live like us, with happiness. We would like for you to join us, and become part of our family. And if you would wish, Alec, you could join your sister as well." I said with a heartwarming smile.

Jane looked over at her brother, who had sparks in his eyes. He smiled bigger than I knew was possible.

"I would love a chance at life again. I accept." Alec said, then looked to Aro and said, "I'm sorry, Aro, but I must. This is the only life I've known since I was turned, and I want to try something different. I want to try to live as a human, the way the Cullen's do. I feel it is best for me."

"I have to go, Aro. It's an offer I can't refuse. It gives me a second chance." Jane said.

"I understand, but what will we do. We are now down three members, four if Felix decides to leave. Where will we find more members?" Aro asked.

"I will not leave. My place is in the Volturi." Felix said. "And when we get back to Voltera, we can find more powers. Let's just leave them to their new life, and happiness, and return home now."

"You both will be missed, and we wish you the best of luck at your new life. You will always have a place if you change your minds. And good luck on the wedding, young Renesmee." Aro said as he and Felix and the rest of the Volturi left.

I looked over to Jacob. I took him into my arms and hugged him as tight as I could. He picked me up and spun me around. We had won. The Volturi had given up, and wouldn't be back again. We had won! As well as Jane and Alec. They thanked Esme and Carlisle and Esme hugged them both and welcomed them to the family. Everything seemed perfect now, and I felt at the top of the world. Nothing would be able to bring me down from the high I felt.

My family was together, with a few new additions, and the other clans rejoiced in the win as well. It was a wonderful site, but the only thing I could focus on was Jacob. He whispered into my ear saying he had something to show me so we left the others in the clearing as we made our way to the cottage. It was a moment I would never forget. I just hoped Jane and Alec would like their new life here, and that Wednesday would come very soon.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know this is a long chapter, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I cannot wait to see if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of my readers!**


	9. athurs note

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been awhile since i have added a new chapter. My computer's microsoft office stopped working for some reason and I have had to use WordPad to type my chapters lately, which takes longer because it doesn't tell me how many words are in the document which I counted on because it told me if the chapter was to short or too long. It also does not have spell check so I have check the spelling by myself. I will have a new chapter on either tonight or tomorrow for sure. I promise! And at the end, I will have a sneak peek at the next chapter. I am begging (on my hands and knees) for more reviews! Just a simple, this is a good story, or bad ): would be greatful. Just adding to favorite's or alerts will even help. Tell your friends about the story, or people that you know that read the stories on this website. PLEASE! It will help me upload more chapters faster! And for the first four people to review, I will give you a sneak peek to the next chapter before any one else, Possibly even the full chapter? Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. Thank you very much.**

**-Shara 3**


	10. athurs note :

**A/N: I'm am really sorry that I did not get the next chapter on today like I promised. I had every intention to finish the chapter and post it, I really did. But when I got home today i was informed that my aunt is in the hospital and is not doing well, and this is the first chance I've been able to get on the computer today. I do promise within the next couple of days that I WILL have the next chapter up. **

**For having to delay updating like I promised, I will give you a sneak peek at the chapter, and I again apologize for not having it up today. thank you all for waiting eagerly. Please review!**

**-Shara 3**

_**Sneak Peek!**_

_**My dearest Renesmee,**_

_**I'm sorry for all tht has happened. I tried to protect you the best I could, and now I see that I can't protect you from everything, but I can and will always try. I want you to know something that I have never told you.**_

_**There is a way that a wolf can break an imprint. I didn't know this until my dad had told me. I wanted to make sure you are always safe, and being around me isn't always the safest thing. I wanted to break my imprint on you, so that you would be safe from me. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I felt was the best thing for you. I'm truly sorry that I had to do it, but there's something else you should know.**_

What else does the letter say? What is Jacob hiding from her? How will Nessie react? And does things work out with Jane, Alec and Riley now living with the Cullen's? Will Jacob and Nessie both make it there wedding day? Well, to find out, you will just have to wait and see (:


	11. Chapterr 8

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

"A whole new world,

that's were we'll be,

A thrilling place,

for you and me."

-Aladdin, A Whole New World.

**RPOV**

Since two days ago at the clearing, things have been perfect. Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice took Jane, Riley and Alec for their first hunt, and they did great. Jane was having fun with Rosalie, and even called her mom by mistake once. Rosalie's eyes lit up and told her there was no need to apologize, and that if she felt comfortable calling her mom that she could. Alec liked the idea as well. He and Emmett hit it off instantly when they watched football together. It seemed as if Rosalie finally got what they had always wanted, kids.

Riley was wonderful. He and dad had been playing music all day, and when Aunt. Alice didn't have me busy with wedding plans I would hang out with Jane and Riley until Jacob got off of patrol. We realized we all had more in common then we had thought. Riley and I both loved music, and playing it. Jane was into reading like me, and I get her borrow a lot of my books and told her when she is done with those she could come back and get more.

The day the Volturi left, things between Jacob and I changed dirastically. He led me to the cottage, and up to my room where he told me to get my pictures and find the one of us from the day at Emily's. When I had found it he told me to look behind it. In the process of taking the picture out of the book a piece of paper fell from behind it. I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_**My dearest Renesmee,**_

_**I'm sorry for all tht has happened. I tried to protect you the best I could, and now I see that I can't protect you from everything, but I can and will always try. I want you to know something that I have never told you.**_

_**There is a way that a wolf can break an imprint. I didn't know this until my dad had told me. I wanted to make sure you are always safe, and being around me isn't always the safest thing. I wanted to break my imprint on you, so that you would be safe from me. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I felt was the best thing for you. I'm truly sorry that I had to do it, but there's something else you should know.**_

_**After I broke the imprint, I thought it would be easy for me, but I was terribly wrong. I still thought of you every single second. I still dreamed of you, and it pained me to be away from you for so long. It felt as if the imprint wasn't broken, but I felt that it was when I broke it. I was confused about why I was still in love with you, if the imprint was broken. Sam kept hearing my thoughts about you, and he understood perfectly.**_

_**Even though I can break an imprint, I can't break true love. Even without the imprint, I still loved you just as much, if not more. I love you, and not just because of an imprint. I love you more then that. No imprint can compare to true love.**_

_**I know this may not be easy to hear, but you have to understand why I broke the imprint. I thought you would be safer if I wasn't around. I didn't plan on leaving, just breaking the imprint so you could find real, true love. I realize two things now.**_

_**One, you already had true love. Even though I had imprinted on you, I loved you on my own free will as well. It wasn't only the imprint that made me love you.**_

_**And second, you can't be safe without me, because you love me, and not having me around you is worse than having me near you all the time.**_

_**I love you, Nesie, and I always will, but now, I will love you on my own terms, and not on the terms of an imprint.**_

_**I will love you forever.**_

_**-Jacob Black**_

_**P.S. Read the back of the picture.**_

I couldn't get myself to stop reading the letter. Jacob truly did love me. He truly did, and it wasn't because he had to. I couldn't be mad at him for breaking the imprint, because it only brought us closer together.

I picked the picture up without looking at him and flipped it over to read,

_**The day before this was the day I broke the imprint. This day was when I realized I loved you on my own, and not just becasue of an imprint. This was the day that I myself fell in love with you.**_

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was then that I realized just how lucky I really was.

_**The day before this was the day I broke the imprint. This day was the day when I realized I loved you on my own, This was the day that I fell in love with you.**_

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was then that I realized just how lucky I really was.

"I meant all of it. I really do love you with all of my heart. And it's on my own terms. I'm no longer being forced to love you by some stupid spell, and evedn when the imprint was still there, I loved you because my heart did, not just the imprint." Jacob said as he held me close to him.

"My Jacob. You're really my Jacob. Not my best friend that fell in love with me because of a spell thing, but because of his heart. My Jacob." I said.

"I'll always be yours, never forget that." he whispered into my hair.

I cuddled my face into the cress of his should and started to cry at the thought of what had made him write the letter. He was expecting to die in the batter that hadn't even happened. He was willing to die for me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just laid there in his arms crying. It was the safest place in the world for me, the best place, and my favorite place in the entire world. I wouldn't have watned to be anywhere else.

**EPOV(EDWARDSPOINTOFVIEW)**

I looked around at all the picture's on the walls and shelf's all over my and Bella's room. The one that I couldn't stop looking at for the longest time. Renesmee was about three in the picture, and she was walking through a field full of flowers. It was around the time that we went to Canada on vacation for good hunting. She smelled tulips from a mile away and took off toward the field. She was so happy running through them and picking them to lift them up and smell them.

In the picture, She was facing the side, holding a single red tulip up to her nose and inhaling the scent. There was so much happiness spread across her face, and I felt as if I was standing in that field again. It was as if she was three years old again. The picture to the left of that one was of her sitting on my lap at the piano when she was around the age of six. She was playing a song she had compossed on her own for the first time. Her tiny little hands flew across the keyboard and sounded better then many of the songs I had wrote. She had even wrote lyrics to the song, and sung them. I swear I heard her voice playing in my head.

I looked around the room at all the pictures of her, myself, and Bella. There was our first family photo, the one of her first steps, the first time I held her, and the one of her first birthday. Another of my favorites of her was when she was about eight, and she was playing the guitar to her Aunt. Alice. One was of her asleep in my arms, and I was watching her dream.

I kept looking at other pictures, but I still felt as if I was back in that field with Renesmee. I couldn't shake off the memory for anything until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, still holding the picture in my hand. I couldn't break my gaze away from the picture to see who was coming in, but I could tell it was Renesmee.

"Dad! You don't even have your tie on yet? I thought you were getting ready an hour ago." she said as she came over to help with my tie.

"I'm sorry, honey. I got distracted." I said as I layed the picture down and looked at her. "I know this is your big day, and I promise, I'll get it together."

"What's been bothering you? I can tell by the look on your face when I came in that something was wrong."

"I just feel like your leaving me too soon. It seems like yesterday you were wearing a sun dress in that field of tulips running towards me with a smile on your face, rather then running away in a wedding dress towards Jacob. Time flew by so fast, and I'm having difficulty wrapping my head around the idea that you aren't three years old still. Your almost eighteen, and it's hard to believe." I confessed, and saw a tear slide down her face. I knew it was hard on her as well. She could remember that day just as much as I could.

"Dad, I'll always be here. I could never completely leave you. I love you too much." She said as I held her close to me.

Alice came in and before I knew it she was complaining. "Edward, we don't have time for this. Your just giving her away, it's not the end of the world. Come on Renesmee. We need to get you into your dress." And before I knew it Alice was pulling her out of the room.

I sat down on the bed and held my head between my hands. If it were possible, I would have been crying by now. I wasn't expecting this day to come so soon. I knew it would happen eventually, but not this fast. I wasn't ready for her to grow up. I wished and wished and wished to go back to the day when she was three.

**RPOV**

The knot in my stomach only grew the longer I had to sit in the chair wihile Aunt. Rose worked on my hair and Aunt. Alice put my shoes on. My head felt as if world war three was happening in it, and my throat was tight as I tried to hold back the tears after the talk my father and I had.

I knew this would be hard on him, but I didn't expect he would take it that hard. He had done better with excepting the fact of Jacob and I getting married then I thought he would. For some reason though, I felt the same as my dad. I grew up so fast and it was like time just flew by.

As Aunt. Rose was gently running her hands through my hair, I kept flashing back to different memories. Some of my dad, mom and I, and others of me and Jake. I felt as if my entire my life was flashing before my eyes. People say that happens sometimes before you die, but all I was doing was starting a new chapter in my life.

"Ness, I know your going through an emotional time right now, but please don't cry. You'll ruin your make up before Jacob even gets to see it, and I'd hate for him to miss out on how beautiful look right now." Aunt. Rose said as she wiped away a tear that escaped from my eye without me even knowing it had done so.

"I'm sorry. I'll hold it back, I promise." I replied. She was finally done with my hair and the next thing to do was too go down the steps and have my dad walk me down the aile.

My stomach started doing flips and I felt like I was going to throw up any minute. My mother greeted me with a hug when I reached the bottom of the steps and whispered in my ear about how beautiful I looked. I turned the corner and my father extened his arm for me to take, and I knew this was it. In just seconds, I would be looking into the eyes of the only person that I loved more then myself. The only person who would be able to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

The closer I got to the french doors, the more my stomach flipped out. I started to calm down a bit when I thought about how close I was to being with Jacob. My father looked at me and kissed my cheek before my Aunts opened the doors and I heard the music start. My Aunts would be going down the aisle before me, since they were the bridesmaids, and then Emily, and Claire.

I looked up at my father as it came closer and closer for the time for us to start walking. I closed my eyes for a second, and just for that split second, I was three again. Time had stopped, and I was in that field of tulips, trying to find the prettest one to give to Jacob. I was just three. I didn;t have to worry about any dangers of life, or how to tell Jacob I loved him more then a friend. I didn't have to see my father so upset that I was growing up so fast. But I couldn't stay three for long, because my father started pulling me down the aisle, and before I knew it, I was looking into Jacob's eyes.

The soft touch of his hand and my dad placed my hand in his instantly soothed me, and suddenly, that day was out of my mind, and all I could think about was what was infront of me. Jacob.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I would like to say a special thanks to one of my readers, Lyrics2soul. And please, if you get the chance, read her story, Jacob's New Horizon. It's pure amazement! (: Pleassssssssse review (:**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: All My Love

**"You are my life now,  
Can't you see,  
I'd cross oceans,  
I'd swim seas,  
To be with you,  
That's enough for me."  
-Bella's Lyllaby.  
**

I looked up at my father as it came closer and closer for the time for us to start walking. I closed my eyes for a second, and just for that split second, I was three again. Time had stopped, and I was in that field of tulips, trying to find the prettest one to give to Jacob. I was just three. I didn't have to worry about any dangers of life, or how to tell Jacob I loved him more then a friend. I didn't have to see my father so upset that I was growing up so fast. But I couldn't stay three for long, because my father started pulling me down the aisle, and before I knew it, I was looking into Jacob's eyes.

The soft touch of his hand as my father placed my hand in his instantly soothed me, and suddenly, that day was out of my mind, and all I could think about was what was infront of me. Jacob.

**RPOV**

The soft touch of his hand as my father placed my hand in his instantly soothed me, and suddenly, that day was out of my mind, and all I could think about was what was infront of me. Jacob. It was hard to believe that someone as perfect as him was marrying someone so imperfect like me.

I could barely hear what the reverend was even saying because I kept having flashbacks of me and Jacob, and since we were holding hands, he got to see them as well. I remembered so many times we had together, the first being the day at Emily and Sam's. How there was so much chaos going on, yet we didn't even pay attention because we were to caught up in eachother. Then there was the time that he was making fun of me for getting my dress all bloody when he took me hunting and how Aunt. Alice was going to kill me.

I remembered the look on his face when I had said yes, and how happy he was. The first time we had kissed. I kept showing him all of my favorite memories that I shared of him, until it was time to say our vowels.

"Gravity isn't what holds me to the planet. It's your eyes, and your smile. For the longest time, I never expected that this day would happen for me. I never thought that anyone would love me more then just a friend or family member. The day you told me you did, I suddenly felt complete, and like this life was worth it. For the first time in my life, everything felt right. Renesmee, I promise to love you every second of forever. Until there is no starts in the sky, until the sun stops coming up to shine. I promise to always protect you, no matter what. I promise that I will never hurt you in anyway, and that I will make you happy in every way possible. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I always will." Jacob said as he slid the ring onto my finger.

I felt a tear slide down my face, and Jacob whipped it away with his hand. I looked up at him and saw the happiness in his eyes. The reverend looked at me and then the guests, and said, "The bride would now like to share her vows."

I hesitated for a moment, before finally speaking. "I've been to many different places, trying to find myself and who I really am. I know now, that you are what makes me who I am. You make me smile when I feel like I'll never smile again, and when I feel like I've forgotten how to laugh, you teach me how. For the longest time, I felt lost, and you helped me find my way. You've loved me no matter what. Even when I said I hated you. I guess when I finally realized just how much you loved me was when I screamed at you, saying I hated you, and I couldn't control the tears, you held me and whispered in my ear how you loved me. That was the day when I realized, I love you more then anything in the world. I love you, my Jacob." I said. Even though those weren't the vows I had planned on saying, it was like I had no control over what I was saying. The words just poured out and I couldn't stop them.

I turned to Aunt. Alice to get the ring, and then slid it onto his finger. The reverend then pronounced us man and wife, and we were finally able to share our first kiss as husband and wife. He leaned down and placed his hand on my cheek, pushing my hair out of my face before laying his lips upon mine.

Jacob and I had never kissed like that before. I felt a spark that I hadn't felt before, and we didn't even kiss for longer then a few seconds. He stopped and looked at me before saying he loved me. He picked me up to spin me as he kissed me again. The crowd started cheering, and I could hear howls from the pack. When Jacob put me back on the ground he and I started walking down the aisle, and he shielded me from the tons of rice that was being thrown at us from the crowd. It was so hard to believe that he was mine forever. I got to keep him forever.

**JPOV**

Paul walked up to congrate Nessie and I, and he seemed to have finally put his hatered for her behind. He hugged her and apologized for all of the harsh words he had said to her. It meant a lot to me for him to do so.

Along with Paul's congradulation came hundreds of others. It seemed as if every single person I knew was there. Nessie was standing beside me, still holding my hand as everyone came up to us. It was soon time to cut the cake, and she of course smashed it in my face. Before night had fallen we all moved to the beach for the rest of the wedding.

Once at the beach, we took about ten million pictures. I was else where during it all. All I could think about was how happy I felt, and how for the rest of my life, I never had to feel lonely again. I'd always have Renesmee Carlie Black by my side. Maybe in a few years, we would even have little ones running around. It was still hard to believe that this was all happening. It felt like a dream. A dream I hoped I would never wake up from.

_**RPOV**_

After all of the picture's, it was finally time for the dances. It of course started with the Father/Daughter dance. My father held my hand as he led me to the dancing part of the beach, and we started to slowly spin circles as we talked.

"I am very proud of you, Renesmee. I love you very much, and I trust Jacob to take care of you." My father said.

"Of course he will. He loves me."

"I know he does. I want you to know, that if I thought this was bad for you, I would have done everything in my power to stop it from happening. I approve 110%. I just want you take care of yourself. Go to college, get a job."

"I know, Dad. I've already got about ten college applications. I promise, I am going to go to college. Jacob insists upon it." I said.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I am very proud of you."

"I know, Dad. I love you too." I said as I layed my head on his shoulder as we danced.

My father was the best man in my life, and I didn't know what I would do without him. He had always protected me, and made sure I had the best life possible. He seemed to be hearing thoughts that he didn't want to hear, because his face kept scrunching.

"A lot of guys here tonight are jealous of Jacob. They all know what a lovely girl he caught." He smiled.

"I'm the lucky one." I said.

"Oh, believe me, all of the girls know."

We both laughed out loud then. The dances kept going and going. Everyone had to get their turn with the bride and groom. I danced with Uncle Jasper after my father, and I must say, he made me cry more then needed.

"You look stunning tonight, Renesmee." He said as we started dancing.

"Thank you. I had started to think that this day would never come." I replied.

He laughed softly. "I knew it would. And of course, so did your Aunt. We've both been waiting for this day for a very long time. Hell, we all have."

"Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have missed the chance to see you look so beautiful. He loves you. More than you know. I feel overwelmed at times around the two of you with how much love there is. I'm happy you found your other half." He spun me in a circle, and brought me back.

"I didn't just find my other half though. I found me. I found true happiness with him. I realized I'm not the same person without Jake, and the person I am without him, well I don't like that girl." I stated.

"Renesmee. I just want you to be careful. You are able to concieve. I want to be a great Uncle. But not just yet. You have so much left ahead of you, and so much more to learn. The world is full of opportunities for you. There is so many possiblilities. You are one of the fortunate. You have it all in your hands. You can have the world with just one flash of your smile, but if you're not careful, you could lose all of it." Uncle Jasper said.

"I know." I had started to cry, but he quickly calmed me so that I wouldn't ruin my make-up. "I love you, Uncle Jasper. You are one of the only people that truely can understand how I feel. You've always been there for me as well."

He smiled his southern grin and said he would always be there for me, no matter what. Of course, Uncle. Emmett had to have his turn, and so did Seth. When I danced with Sam, he thanked me for making Jacob happy. Paul even wanted a turn. He apologized again and again for everything. It was hard to believe. I knew Paul wasn't a bad guy, but I never expected him to admit he was wrong.

After dancing with everyone, I finally got to dance with Jacob again. My feet were starting to hurt, so he put mine on his and danced for me. I held him as tight as possible without hurting him. I inhaled his forestry scent, and was overwelmed with the thought that he was mine forever. I would never be alone again.

"How is your wedding, Mrs. Black?" He whispered into my hair.

I answered with a smile, "It's perfect, Mr. Black."

"You look absolutely breathtaking. How is it possible for me to get this damn lucky?" He smiled my favorite smile.

"You? The lucky one? More like me. I have everything now. Everything in life is perfect now." I hugged him. As he continued to make us dance, he held my back as he smoothed my hair with his other hand.

I looked up to him for a kiss. Camera's flashed all around us as the crowd awwed and ohhed at the love they saw. I wasn't expecting that he would go that far infront of everyone, but he slid his tongue into my mouth for a passionate kiss. He then placed his forehead against mine.

The perfect moment didn't last long. I heard a very high pitched voice belonging to a pixie shout in excitement behind me. I held on tighter, just for a moment. She was soon by our side clapping as she jumed with inthusiasium.

"This is the best wedding in centeries!" Aunt. Alice hugged us both into her arms as Aunt. Rose walked up behind her and pushed out of the way, claiming her time for a hug.

"Jacob, you look dashing tonight. For a mongrel you clean up good, my nefew." She said as she suprised us all by gently kissing his cheek.

It was so weird, not to mention random, that Aunt. Rose had finally set aside the past and came to find a liking towards Jacob. I wasn't for sure what made her change her ways, but whatever the reason, I was very greatful for it.

Soon, my family, and new pack family was surrounding Jacob and I. They all had the brightest smiles across their faces. Sam's son and daughter, Lil' Sam and Lilly ran up to me and Jacob to hug us.

"We can call you Aunt. Nessie now can't we?" Lil' Sam asked.

I laughed as I said of course. The day faded away fastly, and the waves seemed to be splashing higher and higher, slapping against the sandy shore. I went for a walk along the shore with my parents to talk to them before Jacob and I left for the un-known destination of our honeymoon.

"I want you to know just how proud I am of you. I love you very much and you have grown to be a stunning young woman over the years. I have no doubt that you are as happy as possible. If not more." My mother said as she held me. I started sobbing, knowing it wasn't easy for her or my father to see their daughter grow up as fast as I did.

They had both taught me so much about life, and love. When I looked at the two of them, it was something I had always wanted. Now I had that, and I didn't even know how to discribe how I felt. Overwelmingly happy doesn't even begin to cover it.

When it came time for Jacob and I to leave, I waved to everyone and hugged them all once again before getting in the new car Grandpa had given Jacob and I as a wedding gift. Jacob pushed the excellorator down on the challenger, and we were gone like a bullet out of a gun. We raced as fast as we could to the air port where we would board a private jet to our destination that I was still not allowed to know.

Jacob reached over to pull my hand to his lips as he laid a gentle kiss upon it. "I love you, Mrs. Black." He said with so many emotions in his voice.

"Ahh. I could get used to that. Mr. and Mrs. Black. I like it." I replied as we both laughed and he leaned over to kiss me.

Somewhere after city limits of Port Angeles, I had fallen asleep. When I awoke, I found myself on an airplane thousands of feet in the air. I looked out the window to see nothing but water for miles upon miles. I looked to my left to find Jacob sleeping still in his tux. I looked down to see my dress had been wrinkled and a disaster. I was scared to see what my hair may have looked like.

I stood up to grab the carry on bag full of clothes that my aunts had packed for me. I then continued to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to find my hair was suprisingly still in place. Not a hair out of it's spot. At vampire speed I took it down, and then slid a brush through it and watched as the straight, shiny bronzed locks on my head fell down to my body, perfectly showing the straightness. I then proceded to find an outfit, only pulling out dresses.

Of course. Nothing but dresses. At the bottom I finally found a pair of blue jean shorts and a shirt and slid them on, then pulled out my converse, and as I slid them on I brushed my teeth. I packed everything up again and stepped out of the bathroom to find Jacob talking to the attendent. He was ordering food, like always.

I took my seat next to him, and ordered something to eat as well. Once the attendent left, Jacob leaned over to kiss me. My hands instantly flew around his neck and into his hair as I started to pull gently. He slid his tongue into my mouth and groaned slightly and softly under his breath.

Before we had got to carried away he stood and went to change out of his tux. After we had ate, I fell asleep in my husband's arms for the first time.

**A/N: How did you like the wedding? and how will the honeymoon go? Well let's just say this, in order for me to add the very juicy lemon I have planned for the next chapter, I need at least 4-6 reviews! (: Thank you to all of my readers and supporters! I love you all.**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forever starts now

"The sooner you let two hearts beat together

The sooner you'll know this love is forever

(It's gonna be love)

Love needs time now or never

(It's gonna be love)

It's gonna be tough

You gotta believe

It's gonna be strong enough."

It's gonna be love by Mandy Moore.

**RPOV**  
Jacob woke me up when our plane was about to land by kissing my forehead and cheeks, then finally my lips. Instead of opening my eyes to show him I was awake, I kissed him back.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black. How was your night?" He smiled my favorite smile. I smiled back bigger than I thought was possible.

"It was perfect, Mr. Black." I replied. "How much longer before the plane lands?"

"About five minutes. Do you want to change?" He asked.

"Well, I had something better in mind." I smiled as I reached up to kiss him. I put my hands in his hair as he smiled against my lips and moved his arms around my waist.

It was the first time we were able to actually kiss as a married couple. It was wonderful. He pulled my waist closer to him to pull me onto his lap. I pulled on his hair which caused him to moan. The way he moaned sent chills through my body. He started rubbing my back, and slipped his hands under the back of my shirt. I pulled his hair again, and as he moaned, he tightened his grip on my waist.

I moaned as he racked his nails down my back slightly. He gently bit my bottom lip, making me moan out loud that time. He then bit on my tongue gently and I pulled his hair again. We heard someone walking to our private first class section, and I jumped off into my own chair as we both began to laugh.

We laughed even harder when we noticed you could see how turned on he was through his pants. The flight attendant told us we would be landing in two minutes, and that we should stay in our seats until we landed. I didn't really like her because of the thoughts she was having about my husband when she saw he was turned on.

I grimaced and a hiss slipped out mistakenly. Jacob reached over to hold my hand to calm me. I made sure she saw my ring before she left, and her thoughts were priceless about that. She was so embarrassed that she had thought so inappropriately about a married man. When we got off the plane, we went to the air port bathrooms to change clothes and then met outside the bathrooms.

Jacob said we were in New York, but we wouldn't be spending our honeymoon here, that it was just a stop along the way. We had tickets to leave from here in two hours to another unknown destination. While waiting for the next plane, we went to find a place to eat. We called a cab, and when we got in, Jacob handed him a fifty and asked him what the most romantic restaurant in town was, and to take us to it.

We didn't talk much while in the cab. For the most part, we just looked at each other and I tried to get him to tell me where it is that we would be spending our honeymoon. He refused to tell me though. I got a text from Aunt. Alice when we got out of the cab.

Look in the black suitcase. There's a credit card in there. You're going to need it. (: The restaurant is expensive, and before you try to protest, don't. You're going to that restaurant, and that's that. Also, he won't tell you no matter how much you beg him. Give up already silly. He won't even think about it around you, so don't try to listen to his thoughts. Have fun, and get a private table, there will be a lot of sunshine in the open section, enough sun that you'll shine, so private! Love you!

Even though at times they were annoying, I loved Aunt. Alice's visions. They tended to save our lives at times. When we got out of the cab, I wondered what we were going to do with our bags. When I opened my mouth to ask Jacob, I saw my phone light up. Another text from Aunt. Alice.

Give the driver a $100. He will stay there with your bags until your done eating. (:

Jacob saw the message, so he went to the window to ask the driver.

"Sir, we were wanting to eat before we catch our next flight in two hours, I was wondering if $100 could talk you into waiting here for us so we don't have to take our bags to breakfast with us. And, of course, if you do, we will pay you another $50 for the ride back to the air port." Jacob said as he watched the driver smile.

"That would be no problem, sir. You two go to enjoy your first breakfast together, and I will assure you me and your bags will be here when you return." the driver said, agreeing to take the money.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said as Jacob reached for my and to pull me to the doors of the restaurant.

When we walked in, a waiter was standing at the front stood up from his seat and grabbed the menus. Jacob asked for a private table, and the waiter led the way to a room in the back that didn't have more than five people in it. He sat us in the back in a corner and ordered our drinks.

"Water." I answered.

"Make that two." Jacob said as the waiter walked away to get our drinks.

"This is amazing, Jake. I love it." I said as I looked around to see no windows, ten tables that all had purple table cloths hanging on them. The walls were a light blue and had lights stringing down from corner to corner. In each corner there was a different plant, and pictures were plastered along the walls of New York scene's. Even though the room was beautiful, when I looked over to Jacob, I forgot all about the rooms beauty, cause it was nothing compared to the beauty that Jacob held.

"Your right, this is amazing, but no where near as amazing as you. And, I too love it, but not more than I love you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well listen to you, being a smart ass. I love you, too." I said as I leaned across the table to kiss him, gently pulling on his hair.

"Unless you want me to finish what you started on the plane right here in this room full of people, you may want to stay on your side of the table." he said with a laugh that made me blush.

"Here is your drinks. Are you ready to order, or shall I give you more time?" the waiter asked as he placed our drinks down on the coasters in front of us.

"We will need more time." I said, not moving my eyes from Jacob's smile.

As the waiter walked away, I reluctantly pulled my eyes away to look at the menu.

"Well, Jake, do you see anything you want?" I asked, trying to figure out what half of this food was.

"Yeah, it's a pale, 5'3'', curly haired, beautiful, taken woman." He said as he smiled at me.

I blushed again as I said, "Jacob, stop. We need to order." Still laughing, I looked up at him from my menu to smile.

"Food really isn't holding my interest right now. I'm not hungry. But you should still eat." He said.

"I could always eat on the plane. We could see the many wonders of New York while we wait for our flight." I suggested.

"Let's go then, Ness." He replied as we stood up, he threw a twenty on the table and we ran out to the cab. I was glad to see the sun was hidden by clouds, and I didn't see any chance of the clouds disappearing.

We went to times square to see what the big fuss about it is, and I imagine it would have bee prettier at night when it's all lite up, but it couldn't hold our attention long. There was a couple of stores we went into, but we didn't buy anything.

The two hour wait was over faster then we thought, and we had about thirty minutes to make it to the air port before we could board the plane, so we went back to the cab. I hadn't realized how tired I had been, but I fell asleep in the cab before we even made it to the air port. I woke up three hours later to find myself thousands of feet in the air.

"Jacob, how much longer till we land?" I asked as I stretched, and then I looked over to find him asleep. I looked out the window and saw nothing but water. A flight attended appeared, so I asked him when the plane would land.

"In half an hour, miss. Would you like anything before we land?" he asked.

"No thanks." I answered as I snuggled up to Jacob. The attendant left, and as he shut the door, Jacob jolted awake.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket to check the text message that woke him up.

Look for a man holding a sign that says Mr. and Mrs. Black. He will meet you at the gate. When you find him, tell him who you are, and he will take you to where you need to go. And stop sleeping you too, it's your honeymoon!~Alice 3

Of course she wouldn't say where it is that we're going. It was making me nervous and excited at the same time.

"Jacob, why can't I know where you're taking me?" I asked.

"Ness, you're just gonna have to wait and see. It's a surprise and I'm not going to ruin it for you. I know you'll love it though." he said as he kissed my forehead.

When we found the guy holding the sign with our name on it, I asked him where we were going, but even he wouldn't say.

"Ma'am, I was given very strict orders not to say." He said as he shut the door to the limo and got in the driver seat.

I slummed back into Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How long will we be in the limo?" I asked, hoping he could at least answer that.

"About 30 minutes. If you want to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." He said.

"No, it's fine. Do we have to get on another plane?"

"No, that was the last plane. Now we are going to the place where we will be staying for the next two weeks." He said with a smile.

I rolled down the window to look outside, hoping to see some clues to where the hell I was. The second I saw the beach, a flag hanging outside of a bar, and all of the souvenir shops, I knew where I was.

"Puerto Rico! Jacob! You brought me to Puerto Rico!" I squealed with happiness.

He kissed my forehead before he spoke. "I knew you'd love it. You think it's great now though, wait until tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

"You'll see in the morning when we wake up, Ness."

"Jacob, I love you. I love you with everything I have. With all of my heart. You really brought me to Puerto Rico?"

"Of course I did. I knew you would love it here." he said.

I jumped over to kiss him as the driver laughed. I smiled against his lips and kissed him again and again.

"Mrs. Alice was right. It was good to keep the destination from you. Your reaction was great." The driver said as I smiled at him and said thank you for driving us.

The driver made a left, and we pulled into a drive way that was beside a white house that had a walk way going to the beach behind the house. The driver got out to open our door for us, and when we got out, I forgot how to breathe.

The house was one story, but beautiful. Flowers planted in the front, the door on the side had a tiny mail slot, and the numbers 1234 sticking out of the side of the door on a green plack to identify the address. There was a car port at the edge of the house that we were standing under, and a key hanging off the door knob with a letter attached to it.

Before heading to the door we thanked the driver as he gave us his best wishes. It wasn't until I shock his hand that I realized how cold his pale skin was, and his golden eyes smiled at Jacob and I.

We turned to the door as the driver pulled away. I removed the key from the door and opened the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Black (:

The house is one of the many belonging to the Cullen's. We bought it the day I saw this would be the place you would stay for the next two weeks. The house is stocked with food and drinks, and a little blood since you won't be able to hunt here. The is two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen, den, and many other rooms for you to explore. The key is yours forever. Take care of it. I see you will come back often.

~Alice.

"Shall we, Mrs. Black?" Jacob asked as he swept me up into his arms and retrieved the key from my hands.

"We shall, Mr. Black." I smiled with joy.

He opened the door to the most beautiful house I had ever grazed my eyes upon. There was a couch in front of a fire place that had a plasma screen tv hanging above it. There was a shelf stocked with movies, a stereo system, and dvd player.

Just beyond the living room was a fully equipped kitchen that had a stove, fridge, cabinets, sink, dish washer, and a microwave. The counter top was a light blue, that sat on top of cabinets that were complemented by the blue floor tiles. There was a window above the sink that had an amazing view of the ocean.

We then moved down the hall to find a small bedroom that had a queen sized bed in the middle with a nightstand on both sides. The walls were a creamy yellow, and the window was draped with yellow and white curtains. The room had one small dresser against the southern wall, and a small desk on the northern wall.

A little further down the hall was the bathroom that had a shower, jacuzzi bath tub, a two person sink with a medicine cabinet behind the three mirrors. The toilet was surrounded by seashell decorated carpet, and there was little sea shell stickers on the bottom of the tub. There was a tiny window that was hidden behind blinds. The walls were a deep, oceany blue with sea shells to match the carpet pattern, shower curtain, and bath tub decoration.

The next room was the den that had another t.v, computer, desk with papers, a book shelf, and games. We continued to the next room, but not before I saw the consistently blue color on the walls. The next room was the master bed room.

The queen sized canopy bed that had white fabric hanging down on the top of the bed that was covered by a thick yellow comforter. The bed was placed precisely in the middle of the room just in front of the large window showing the oceans massive waves. The creamy yellow walls matched the other room, and the curtains hide two french doors that led outside to a patio that looked out onto the beach. On the patio there was a table and two chairs.

After exploring the house, we went to eat at the most beautiful restaurant I'd ever been too. We walked around the town for a little bit, went into stores, and walked along the beach. After the longest day that seemed so short, I sat out on the patio and I called my mom.

"Are you sure you like it?" She asked about the house and how things were going.

"I love it here mom. It's so great. The beach is amazing." I said as I stood to walk to the edge of the patio and put one hand on the ledge.

"Well, I imagine you have much better things to do than talk to me, so I'll let you go. I love you. Call soon though!" She said.

"I will. I love you too, Mom. I love you daddie." I said just before hanging up the phone.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and put his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck and then buried his face in my hair that was being swept by the wind in ever direction. He pulled his head up to whisper in my ear, "I love you, Renesmee." he said.

I turned around to face him before I spoke. "I love you too, Jacob."

"We get to spend forever together now. Every day."

"Just you and me. Forever and ever and ever."

"And it starts now." He said just before he threw his lips to mine, crushing into them in a second with full force showing how much he wanted our forever to start. He licked my lips til I opened them, giving him the entrance that he was searching for. He slid his tongue into my mouth, finding my tongue with his.

He picked me up for me to wrap my legs around his waist as we kissed. I ran my hands through his hair and started pulling it gently. With the first pull, he scraped his nails down my back, sending a moan out of my mouth. With the second pull, his penis was stiff between my legs as we moaned together.

He turned around and started walking towards the bed where he gently laid me down on my back as he leaned over me as we were still kissing. I started pulling his shirt off slowly. I slid my hands up his stomach, feeling every muscle, every ab, every perfect inch of his muscled arms as I slid off his shirt. With one hand pushed against the bed, he moved his other hand to the bottom of my shirt and started to pull up. I sat up as he pulled off my shirt and then I laid back. He kissed my lips, then he went to my cheek, my neck, my shoulder, between my breasts, down my stomach, to my belly button, leaving kisses all the way down.

He pulled at the button of my jean shorts with his teeth, and then unzipped them with his tongue as he held a piece in his mouth while he pulled them down to my ankles, and then flung them to the corner where he had thrown my shirt. As soon as the kiss had started, my hands were pulling his pants down.

We kissed for what felt like forever as his hands roamed across my body. He unsnapped my bra to pull it off and throw it across the room. I then pulled off his boxwers as he pulled down my panties at the same time. We went back to kissing then, but he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready? We can wait if you're not ready." He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm ready, Jacob. I love you, and I want to be with you now in every way humanly possible." I said as I looked back up at him noticing the confidence in my voice, finding my strenght to smile through his.

He kissed me before positioning himself in front of my entrance and sliding in. He went slow at first, being sure not to hurt me. He slowly slid out, and moved back in a little faster. The first couple of times it hurt, but I realized the faster he went the less it hurt.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked as he looked at my tight face.

"It's better when you move faster." I said with a moan, giving him courage to pick up his pase, showing him it wasn't hurting anymore.

After three fast thrusts, he had me moaning out loud with him. The more I pulled on his hair and scratched on his back, the faster and harder he went, causing the two of us to moan more and louder.

"I love you so much, Ness." He said as he started going faster.

"Oh! Jake." I paused as I breathed in deeper. "I love you, too." A moan came out again, this time causing my walls to clinch around him.

"I'm about to come." He said, looking at me with question in his eyes, wondering if I wanted him to pull out before he came, but with us being married now, there was no reason to. We came together at the same thrust.

"I love you, Renesmee. So much." He said as he layed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you too. I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated as I smiled and kissed his lips between each word.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Renesmee Black?" He asked with the widest smile showing his perfectly white teeth.

"More amazing than I could ever explain to anyone. I love you, Jacob. I don't know what I'd do with out you. My life wouldn't be the same."

Jacob and I talked for an hour before finally falling asleep. I dreamt that we were swimming in the ocean and then we went to dinner and came home to watch movies and talk about where we wanted to live. Only, when I woke up, reality was nothing close to my dream. I was on a bed, but it wasn't the same bed I fell asleep in. The walls looked concret, and the only door in the dark room was shut and wouldn't open when I pushed against it.

I started hypervintillality, and screaming for help, not sure of where I was. There were keys rattling on the other side of the door, and when it opened, two men walked in.

"It seems you've woken up earlier than expected. I guess the dose wasn't high enough. We will have to remember that with the next one we pick up." One man said.

"Oh, Jem, She's prettier than you let on. I bet we can get more than 50 grand out of this one. She looks fresh too. How'd you come across this one?" the other man said.

"We found her in some house in Puerto Rico. There was some man with her, but he was in the shower when we got there." the first man said.

"Uh oh. One problem. She may not be fresh. Look at her left hand."

I looked down at my left hand to see my wedding ring. To look at it brought tears to my eyes. I started crying hysterically before I started screaming at the men.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to my Jacob? What did you do?"

"Calm down, miss. We didn't harm him at all. He is perfectly safe and alive. It's you that we took. We had too. Our bose was in love with you when he saw you in New York, and ordered us to get you. You'll make us a lot of money. But first, we need to get rid of his ring here, so you look fresh. We can't have our costomers thinking your used up already. Grady, get the food, she needs to eat. Look at her, she looks like she's about to die. What do you eat, lady?" Jem said.

I couldn't tell them what I eat. I had no answer. I had nothing I could say. One wrong word, and they'd kill me forsure.

"He'll come for me, you know. He really will. And un like others, he'll find you. I promise, he will."

"That's what they all say, and no one ever does come for them. Sorry, lady, but it's just us now." Grady said as he started to walk out the door. "Jem will bring you food later. But only if our boss says he can."

Jem walked out the door then, and I was left alone in the cold, dark room. Tears started streaming down my face as I realized I nay not see my family again. I wasn't sure of what these men would do, or what they were capable of, but I knew I couldn't use my real strength to fight back, unless I wanted to expose vampire's. I had nothing I could do. I knew my family would still respect me if I did, but I couldn't take the chance of giving the Volturi another reason to hate me.

I was defensless. I couldn't run anywhere since I had no idea where I was. If I were to scream, with how thick these walls were, I was sure no one would hear me. I couldn't call anyone cause I had no phone. I knew two things for sure. Aunt. Alice was looking for me in her visions, and Jacob, Dad, Mom, Grandma and Grandpa, and my aunts and uncles, along with the pack, wouldn't rest until I was home safe.

Hoping Aunt Alice would see me again like she had before, I touched the wall and pushed my picture of what had just happened onto it. Then, through my mind, I talked.

_It's dark. Cold. Scary. The men are huge, and I can't do anything. If I use my full strenght, the Volturi will kill me. I'm useless. I'm scared Aunt. Alice. I'm scared._

Hot tears poured down my face faster as I realized, the only thing I could do was sit here and either wait for death now, or kill them and wait for the Volturi to kill me. Either choice was a lose lose situation. I had no way of winning. I had no way at all to survive for very long.

When I heard the men talking, I stopped crying as much as I could so I could hear better.

"She doesn't remember any of it yet. I'm sure she will once she tries to." Grady said.

"Jem, how much are you estimating?" an unformiliar voice asked.

"With this girls looks, if we say she's fresh, ten grand. If we say she's not, maybe eight."

"When will she be ready?"

"With what good of a shape this one is in, we won't have to do much. She's already got the perfect body, and she doesn't seem hungry to us. Two days?" Grady said, and waited for a second to here what the other would say.

"Okay, then in two days, she goes to Red Hills. Take her the long way, through Cyprus, and then when you get to Vegas, call me before you make it to Red. I'll need to warn my best costomers about this deal."

_Aunt Alice! Red Hills! It's in Vegas! Find it! They said to take me through Cyprus, then to Vegas and get me to Red hills! It's in Vegas, Alice. They're taking me in two days. Please, please, see this. See this in a vision please!_

It was the last thing I thought before passing out from crying.

**APOV**

_Aunt Alice! Red Hills! It's in Vegas! Find it! They said to take me through Cyprus, then to Vegas and get me to Red hills! It's in Vegas, Alice. They're taking me in two days. Please, please, see this. See this in a vision please!_

"OH!" I screamed as soon as I saw her message. Places! We had places.

"EMMETT! Get your ass up here. NOW!" I screamed, knowing he would know all about Vegas.

"What?" He said, sounding more sad than he had earlier.

"In Vegas, what's Red Hills?"

"Red Hills? I've never heard it. Are you sure the name is right?"

"She told me. She's listening very carefully, and making sure no details are wrong. She's sure of it. She said it several times. It's Red Hills. The men are taking her through Cyprus in two days, then into Vegas, and then they have to call their boss so that the boss can get his best costomers there to Red Hills. Em, they're trafficing her! They're going to sell her!" Suddenly, the room was crowded with worried faces that now were showing some hope.

The boys left an hour later for Vegas, to try and find Red Hills. Before they left, I found Jacob out in the meadow.

"Jacob, we will find her. She remembers the times she would write stuff or say stuff in her head and I saw it when she went away. She's doing it again. We know where she'll be in two days." I said, trying to give him hope.

"And if we don't make it in time then she's gone forever. To be someone's sex slave. How could I let this happen, Alice? I'm so stupid."

"Hey, we already have it figured out. She doesn't know one of our friends, Michael. He was one of the new borns from Victoria's army that got away and came back after the Volturi left. She'll have no memory of him. Those men won't know him either. You're going to meet him tomorrow in Vegas, and give him 20 grand, so he can buy Ness, and then bring her home. He has a gift to show words in his eyes to people. Once he buys Ness, he's suppose to take her out to his car and tell her to look in his eyes. He's going to tell her I sent him for her, but to cry and act scared so the men don't get the wrong impression of him. It will work. I've seen it work." I said with a smile, knowing it was true brought more happiness to us all.

When I had called Michael, he was happy to help us as much as he could. He had been wanting to pay us back for the harm he caused with Victoria so many years ago, and this was the first chance he got that we would allow him to have.

"I hope your right, Alice." Jacob said as he stood up to go back to the house with me to start planning.

**JPOV**

Where is this guy? The auction starts in less than an hour. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wait before I just go in there and take her myself.

"Jacob, I can hear his thoughts now. He's less than two minutes away. He got pulled over for speeding." Edward said to calm me down.

Just a few seconds after he finished talking, a black car pulled up into the casino and a tall, lean, strong vampire stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry for being late. I was pulled over for speeding. Damn cop gave me a 200 dollar ticket." Michael said.

"What matters is your here. Thank you again for this." Edward said.

"No, thank you for letting me repay you for what happened with Victoria. Tell me what you need me to do. I'll do it." He said.

"My wife was kidnapped on our honeymoon, and she's being sold tonight as a sex slave. We need you to take this money, and use it all to buy her. She doesn't know you, so she will be scared at first. Say stuff to her to make the men think you're actually going to use her as a slave. Tell her she's perfect, that she is just what you need. When you get in there, speak in your mind so she can hear you. Say, "I'm here to save you, Renesmee."Then, look at the men and say thank you, and that you're ready to try her out right now. You'll leave then, and when you get to the car, grab her on the face, but not to hard. Tell her to look in your eyes, then show her these exact words. 'Alice sent me. You're safe with me. You'll see your family tomorrow morning at the airport in Phoenix. Act as if you're scared so the men don't find out whats going on. Cry. Now. And Jacob loves you.' Then pull off. If she tries to speak at all, no matter what it is, tell her to shut up. Don't say a word to her besides that, and don't allow her to say anything until you are completely out of Vegas city limits." I said to him, making sure he understood completely.

"I will take good care of her, sir." Michael said as he shook my hand and took the bag that had the money in it.

"Thank you." Edward and I said just before he sped off to Red Hills.

**RPOV**

Grady grabbed me by the arm as he pushed me foward to stand in line with the other girls. When I looked behind me, I saw someone I recognized. I walked back towards her to talk to her.

"Laura!" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Renesmee. Oh my god. What are we going to do?" she asked frantically.

"I can save you. I can. Just trust me." I said.

I walked up to Grady. His indimating stance and strength had me scared on the outside, but on the inside, I knew I could crush him.

"Grady, look. You can get more money if you sell me and this girl together. She is like me. Fresh, pretty, and young. You could get at least twice as more. What do you say?" I said with my award winning smile that Jacob says makes his world stop.

He said he would call his boss, because he thought it would work. I asked one of the guards if I could go to the bathroom, taking Laura with me. When we passed the rack that had Jem's jacket on it, I reached for his cell phone, then continued to the bathroom.

I sent my aunt alice a text.

_Some man is here. He said he is going to safe me. I know some how or another you have something to do with this. Laura is here. You have to save her. Please. She is only worth 9, I'm worth ten. I talked the men into selling us together. Have the man buy us both. Please. You have to save her. _

Within two minutes, she replied, saying he would. I quickly deleted both messages, then cleared the history in his phone of the last thirty minutes before putting it back into the pocket I retrieved it from. When we made it back, Grady said it was our turn.

"Act scared. Look like you're afraid for your life." I whispered to Laura as we walked across the stage.

"These two young ladies come together as a great, fun, wild package. Shall we start the bidding at 10?" the announcer asked.

Seven numbers went into the air.

Two more numbers rose.

"12?"

Three numbers dropped.

"13?"

All but two numbers dropped.

"14?"

Both numbers stayed up. The announcer went up to 19 grand before one man finally dropped his number, leaving only one man with a wide grin plastered on his face. When I looked at his tan skin, I started to worry. Surely Aunt. Alice would have sent another vampire to save me. What if that wasn't the man? I didn't let Laura know what I was thinking. I held onto her as we walked over to the man who had just bought us as he thanked the men and began to pull us on the arms.

"Come on now, girls. I hope your just as ready as I am for the plans that are instore for us tonight." He said as we made it outside. He pushed us into a back seat of a car before getting in. He handed the men a suitcase full of money and then started the car.

No one talked for at least ten minutes before I finally cracked and had to ask.

"Did my aunt alice send you?"I asked him, looking into his mirror.

"What the hell are you talking about, lady? I don't know anyone by the name of alice. Now shut up. You're only allowed to talk when I ask you too." the man said as he kept driving.

"Renesmee, What are we going to do?" Laura asked in her head.

I touched her hand and said, "I'm sure my aunt saw this happening and has a plan to get us through it. Don't worry, Laura. She promised me we would be safe."

Laura was one of the only true friends I had outside of the family. Her and her parents had moved to Forks just three years ago, and I fell in love with their story. Laura's one of the few like me. Vampire/Human hybrid. We became the best of friends, and had so many plans for our future that we loved talking about. She had been kidnapped when hunting, but she just told the men she was in the woods because she got lost on her walk to a friends.

I wasn't for sure if the man we were with at the moment was the one my aunt had sent, but if he wasn't, at least I would still have Laura by my side. I hadn't told anyone, but I needed to get it out. I put my hand on hers to show her all the pain the men put me through.

I showed her how they starved me, how they raped me twice, when they cut my arm with a knife. All the bruises they left, the slaps to the face. When I read her mind, I knew I wasn't alone. They had done the same stuff to her as well.

"In ten minutes, you can talk. Renesmee, come up here. Sit by me. I want a good look at you." The man driving said.

I wiped away the tears from my face and climbed up to the front seat. The man took one hand off the sterring wheel to grab my face gently and turn my head to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes." He said. When I did, he smiled and breathed in.

"You smell devine. It's good I was there tonight. I won the ultimate prize. The two of you will be in for a treat tonight when we make it to the hotel. I hope you two know what you've gotten yourself into cause I've been known to be wild." the man said.

The more the man talked, the more my hopes of seeing my family again faded. My stomach clinched with sickness just knowing the man my aunt had sent had been the last to put his number down, and that I was sitting in a car with someone who planned to use me and Laura as his sex slaves tonight. I looked back at her with sadness in my eyes, hoping she could forgive me for the mess I had caused.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: This isn't real.

**RPOV**

When we made it out of city limits, the man finally began to talk.

"Thank god. I was beginning to think I was never going to get out of that traffic jam. Now, as for you two. Renesmee, I was suppose to have told you this earlier, but I couldn't since the plans changed and I ended up buying Laura too, but yes, your aunt did send me. I was suppose to show you the words, 'Alice sent me. You're safe with me. You'll see your family tomorrow morning at the airport in Phoenix. Act as if you're scared so the men don't find out whats going on. Cry. Now. And Jacob loves you.' but one of the men was a vampire and I couldn't risk the chance of him finding out. But, know that you are safe with me. In two hours, you can use my phone to call your family, but not until I know there's no chance that any of the men are following us."

"Oh! Thank you so so so so much. You saved us both. You have no idea how horrible it was there. They would beat us, starve us, rape us. It was horrid." Laura said.

"They really raped you?" he asked, looking at me.

I hesitated for a moment before the tears started streaming down my face. It was the only answer I could give him since I knew if I spoke the words, that they would make me cry even harder.

"They really raped you? How could they do that? Wait, don't answer that, that was a stupid question. What I mean is how could they do that and be able to sleep at night?" Michael asked, not quite understanding.

"They don't care. All they care about is the money they make. That's all we were to them. what all the others were to them. Just money. Nothing more than that." Laura said to Michael.

"You know Renesmee. You've grown up a lot. Your Aunt tells me about you all the time. I was one of Victoria's army. They let me go before the Volturi got there, but Bree wanted to stay with them cause she wanted to be part of the family, but the Volturi didn't agree. I've been looking for a way to repay your family ever since then for the damage I caused, and when Alice called me and told me about this, I couldn't say no." Michael said. "I felt as if I had to do it. With this being the only way, not to mention possibly only the chance that I would get to repay your family, I took the chance. I just didn't think it would be this hard nor this bad."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to us." Laura said.

"When will I be able to talk to Jacob?" I asked.

"Like I said before, in two hours." he said just before telling us we could go to sleep and he would wake us up in about an hour when he stopped for a bathroom break. About ten minutes later I had fallen asleep, only to dream that I hadn't been saved. That I was still in that hell hole, being raped, being abused, starved, being useless. I truly had no way to protect myself when it came to dealing with humans. I couldn't use my full strenght because it would reveal vampire's and then the volturi would kill me.

I woke up from hearing myself scream, only to find it had been Laura who had been screaming. Michael looked at us both with worry written all over his face, but we explained to him that it was only just a nightmare. We looked out the window to find ourself at a truck stop. I looked over to Michael, asking if I was now allowed to call Jacob.

He stepped out of the car, and told us to go to the bathroom first, and then I could call him. We walked up the old, worn out side walk to the bathroom where we looked in the mirror for the first time to find unknown bruises along our faces, arms, hips, and legs. I pushed a finger to one large bruise on my face. The sting was much worse than I expected it to be. The sting brought tears to my eyes, and I decided I no longer wanted to see my face, ashamed of the horrid appearance.

I left the bathroom to find Michael sitting on a bench with his phone pressed up to his ear. I could instantly hear Jacob's voice on the other end. Tears streamed down my face as Michael handed me the phone and I finally heard Jacob for the first time since I was taken.

"Jacob." I crooked out between sobs, more than happy to finally believe I was truly safe.

"Oh, Ness. Thank god. I've been so worried. I've missed you more than ever. I'm so glad you're okay." He said, and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"I miss you too. Jacob, it was horrible. When will I see you?"

"In just five short hours. We're going to meet you at your Grandma Rene's house in Pheonix." he said.

"I miss you so much." I replied as the tears stinged as they ran down my swollen face.

"Ness, don't cry, everything is perfectly fine now. I promise, you're one hundred percent safe, and you'll be in my arms very soon."

"I love you, Jacob. Tell everyone I love them?"

"Of course, I love you too."

All I could do was cry when I hung up the phone. I missed my family and Jacob more than I ever knew was even possible. I could only imagine how Laura felt. The rest of the car ride I mostly slept, to tired to try to think, speak, or even move. I woke up starving and thristy, and I couldn't ever remember a time I had been so thristy my eyes were actually black. I asked Michael if he could pull over for the night so Laura and I could hunt for about an hour, willing to wait a bit longer to see our families. I had never appreaciated a deer so much in my life.

Normally, I prefered lions or bears, but suddenly the deer around in the field had the best taste in the world. I had forgotten what it was like to hunt. The feeling was overwelming to have the ground tearing under my fast feet. The smell of nature was one I had missed, but after six deer, I decided I was starting to miss my family even more, and that it was time to continue on with the two hour car ride we had left.

When I woke up to find myself staring at the ballet studio that had been rebuilt after a fire many years ago, I knew just how close I was to seeing my family again. I breathed in, and suddenly smelled my family. They were all there. Mom, Dad, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Rene and Phil, Emse, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Claire, Embry, Quil, Seth, and finally, the one scent that I had last smelled, Jacob.

When the car came to a stop, I flew out my door, wrapping my arms around Jacob as he lifted me off the ground to spin me several times. He sat me back down to put his hands on my swollen face as I looked at him with the one eye I had that was able to open. Tears started warming up my air-conditioned face as I saw Jacob's reaction to the severity of my abduction.

As each family member took their turns hugging me and Laura and thanking Michael, all I could do was smile with joy. I looked around, and had never felt safer in my life. Everything would be perfect again. I had my family, my Jacob, my normal life. Only, during the night, dreams of my days in the cellar being beaten, raped, and starved continued to interfer with my happily ever after.

One week had passed since I returned home, and still I woke in the middle of the night screaming, crying, and sweating. Jacob was always there to help me through it. Each night before bed he would help me fall asleep by rubbing gently on my bruises, and some nights we would stay up with each other and talk about where we wanted to go for our next honeymoon.

One night after waking up from another dream, Jacob finally asked me all that happened while I was there. We hadn't really talked about it much at all. My father could barely stand to read my mind, and Uncle Jasper had been trying his hardest to help me feel happy.

I looked at Jacob, not sure where I should start, so I started from the first thing I could remember. "I woke up in a cold room laying on a bed that was harder than rocks. When I looked around I saw the walls were all concret and the only door was shut and locked on the outside. I started hypervintillaliting, screaming for help. Then, the door opened and two men walked in and were talking about how they gave me the wrong drug and how I was prettier than they thought. Apparently you where in the shower when they took me. When they saw my wedding ring, they took it from me and told me to say I was a virgin. I asked why they took me and what they did with you." I paused for a second to breath in deeply.

"They said they saw me in New York, and that they just had to have me. They gave me food and I told them about how you would come and find me, and that you'd save me. They thought I was crazy and said how every girl said that, but it never truly happened. They took away every hope I had in me. I remembered the time I had ran away, and how when I would write something, she would see it. I gained a little hope back that she would be watching for me, so I thought in my head about how to let her know where I was. When I heard where they were taking me and what they were going to do with me, I had to tell her. Then one night, the two men came back again drunk. They started hitting me in the face, and ripping my clothes off. They hit my legs, arms, all over my face repeatedly, then raped me before leaving, saying they had to be sure that I was still fresh enough to sell. They didn't feed me for about three days, possibly more. I couldn't tell what was day, what was night, or anything. I'm not even for sure how long I was there."

I continued, not fully looking Jacob in the face. "When they dressed us the day they were going to sell us, they raped us all again, and then sent us off to Red Hills. When I saw Laura, I had to help her. Then, I saw Michael in the crowd, and heard him say he was there to save me. I snuck off to the bathroom, and snuck a phone out of one of the pockets on the coat rack and texted Aunt Alice to save Laura too. Then, after a long car ride, here I am."

"Oh, Renesmee." he said as he held me tighter. "I feel awful. I should have heard them come in. I should have smelled them. I could have helped you. I feel like it's my fault they were able to take you. I felt awful while you where gone, and I was worried sick that I'd never see you again. I don't know what I would have done without you. If we hadn't of saved you, if some creep would have bought you, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Jacob, don't say that. If anything ever happens to me, promise me you won't do anything stupid. You have to promise me. You'll live, and you'll remember me and think about me every day, but never, please, promise me you'll never hurt yourself."

"I promise, Renes-" I pulled away and fell to my side, holding my stomach as a sharp pain went through my ribs. I screamed out loud, not sure how or why it happened. "Ness! What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he came to my side, holding my face.

"I don't know, Jacob. My rib. It hurts. Ow! It really hurts Jacob." I screamed.

He quickly picked me up and said he was taking me to Carlisle. He ran from the cottage to the main house with me in his arms, and when he made it in the house, he started screaming for Carlisle. We ran up to his office, and found Aunt Alice, Carlisle, Mom, Dad, and Esme in the room, all smiling.

"What's everyone so happy about? I just randomly broke a damn rib and everyone's happy?" I said as Jacob laid me down on the hospital bed that Carlisle had in the house for when things like this happened.

"Just lay down, pull your shirt up, and you'll see why." Aunt Alice said.

I saw Carlisle pull up an ultrasound machine, put some weird looking goo on it, and then pressed it to my belly to show me my broken rib.

"Here is where your rib broke. It broke from being pushed on from the inside, and down below, right about here. That's what kicked it. Renesmee, look at your first baby." He said with a smile.

Tears streamed down my face as I pulled the screen closer to me to make sure my ears and eyes weren't playing tricks on me, but sure enough, there it was. Kicking around, and turned it's face to look at where the ultrasounds stick was poking, and smiled. I started to cry harder than I had ever cried before in my entire life. I looked up at Jacob and saw the happiness in his eyes when he saw the baby. Everyone was beyond happy, but me... Well, I wasn't so sure if I would be able to accept the fact that my beautiful baby would never understand me when I have to tell them Jacob's not their real dad, and that I was raped. I didn't want to think like that, but I couldn't stop it.

I cried for hours at the thought that my first child wouldn't belong to the man I love. My first baby would never truly know its real father. My baby. The words were hard to get used to. I didn't want to accept the fact, and only thought I was dreaming, but suddenly, now that I was aware of the baby, I could feel every movement it made, and every time it moved I cried again. My baby would never accept me.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I promise within a few days, there will be a new chapter up. First though, I need three to five reviews, so please please please review. Also, if your reading this and your a beta that would like to help me on this story and my other story Torn Between Two, I would really appreciate it if you would help me. Thanks all for reading!**


	15. athurs note,

A/N: I am having a hard time finding baby names I like for Renesmee and Jacob. If you could please either review with a name or message me a name I would really appreciate it. I need names for both a boy and a girl. thank you to all of my readers, and within a few days, after I choose a name for the baby and finish a few other things, I will post the next chapter. thank you all!


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**RPOV**

I couldn't get myself to accept the fact that in just three days I had gained ten pounds. I've always been skinner than a pole, and now I have a small bump on my stomach that every one could see. I hadn't even thought about what I would do when I got pregnant. Where I would live, what I wanted the baby to be, nor what I would do once the baby was born. I hadn't thought of anything before, let alone what if the baby belonged to someone who raped me.

It was hard to get use to the sudden weight gain, or how I constantly wanted eggs every five minutes. What was really hard to get use to was the midnight trips to the bathroom to throw up. Everyone seemed so happy that I was pregnant too. It was hard to not smile and let them believe I had no worries at all. But deep down inside, even I knew it wouldn't be okay at all. My father could of course hear my worry in my thoughts, and Uncle Jasper could feel it all the time, but neither said anything.

I hadn't said anything to Jacob about my worries yet. I didn't want to know what he would say if I asked him if he would still love me. Of course, I already knew the answer to the question. He would always love me. He would help me with the baby, even if it wasn't his. He'd stay by my side all the way through it. One night after a violent trip to the bathroom, Jacob finally brought up the subject.

We had layed down in bed, and I had myself propped up against the headboard, using pillows to stay away from the hard wood. He layed down beside me and rested his head gently on my stomach, trying to hear the baby move.

"It's very fast. I can tell it's yours." He laughed as he heard the baby moving.

"He's going to get very big very fast isn't he?" I asked.

"He? You're mother believed for the longest time that you were a boy. She was even going to name you after your father and me." He said with a smile. The smile that I loved.

"Will he grow as fast as I did?"

"I'm sure he will. You're only a month along and he's already moving around. You've gained a lot more weight in the past two days alone as well." He looked down and smiled at my bump.

"I know. It's hard to get used to. I've always been so skinny."

"You know I'm not going to leave you, right? Even if the baby isn't mine. I'll still stay, Ness. I always will. And if the baby isn't mine, we can always try again. I love you, Ness." He said as he looked me straight in my eyes.

"Jacob, it has to be yours. It's the only way the baby will accept me. If it's those damn idiot's baby, he'll never accept me. He'll think horribly of me." I said with a tear streaming down my face.

"No, Ness. Don't say that. He or she will understand. They won't hold it against you."

"But what if they do? What if they hate me?"

"Impossible. No one has ever hated you in your entire 'll love you. Trust me. Please, don't worry about it, Ness. They'll love you. I love you. No matter what. I'll be here. I'll never leave." He said just before he decided it would be the end of the conversation and that I'd no longer worry about it.

The first month seemed to be the hardest for me, with worring and getting used to all the changes. We would always tell people the baby was for sure Jacob's. Things were less confusing that way. No one knew of my kidnapping, they all believed us when we told them Jacob and I just decided to take a longer honeymoon. No one questioned us. I returned to work, but was only allowed to work at the cash register four days a week.

When I saw old friends from school, they all congradulated me, and some even invited me to their weddings or baby showers. I nicely declined them all, saying I would be busy with plans for my own baby, and would congradulate them all. I had worried a bit about how I would explain that from what Carlisle predicts, that I will give birth in just three months. My vampire side was working over time to try and get the forgein thing out of my body while my human side was resisting to grow so fast.

I had thought it would get easier, but I was wrong. I started having trouble getting comfortable, I couldn't sleep much, I was throwing up more, and was even more picky about what I would eat. I couldn't sit for very long, nor stand for long. I was constantly in pain, and with my higher than normal body temperature, I burned off any medicine I took within an hour.

When it was time for Carlisle to do his daily check up on me and the baby, everyone waited outside of the door except for Jacob. Yesterday I had only gained two pounds since the day before, and I was only three iches bigger around my belly. Today, I was twice my size from yesterday. I had gained six inches around my belly, and five more pounds.

When we saw the ultrasound, I was almost in tears to see my baby had grown more over night. He was getting. Well, he or she. We could see the baby but not the sex. Our baby was a mystery in many ways. Carlisle couldn't tell if it was Jacob's or not, and the baby wouldn't let us see if it was a boy or girl. We had talked about a few names, but hadn't quite settled on one yet.

For a girl, Jacob liked Annabell Marie, or Scarlett Monroe. I liked Jaqulin Nichole, Jacky for short, or Rose Alice. For boys, Jacob liked Cyrus Cole or Daveon Scott. For me, I liked Keenen Alexander for a boy, or after Jacob. We hadn't really talked about which one's for sure we would choose though. For the girl though, I thought it would be neat if we took one name from each of the one's we chose and combined them. Something like Annabell Monroe. I'm pretty sure if we have a boy though, we are going to name him Jacob.

We hadn't taken much time to think of names, though. We were all just taking it one day at a time, hoping to make it all the way through. Some days were worse than others, but we all waited it out patiently. We knew it wouldn't be too much longer before my mystery baby would come, and as the days passed, the more I wondered about if the baby is or isn't Jacob's. I know either way that Jacob will love me and the baby, but it would kill me if it's not Jacob's. And my uncle Jasper knew that just as much as I did.

He asked to talk to me one day when he noticed I hadn't ate in a few days, and that I was in need of a good hunt. He took me to the woods around the house for a few hours, and realized just how stressed out I was when it was only me and him and the only feelings he could feel were mine.

"Renesmee, I know you're worried over the baby, but stress is only making it harder on you. You need to relax a little. Everything will be fine. Your aunt saw it the other day. The baby I mean. It will be coming sooner than Carlisle predicts. That's what they are talking about right now. The baby is in love with you, you know. I can feel it's feelings already. It loves all of us so much already. Mostly, it loves you, Renesmee." He comforted me.

"Uncle Jasper, are you serious? You can feel it? And Aunt Alice saw it?"

"Yes, Renesmee. She saw you holding your baby with Jacob beside you." he said, and as Aunt Alice came up smiling, I knew it was true. The only reason I was crying was because Aunt Alice saw my baby... But she can't see wolves in her visions.

**JPOV**

The past few days with Renesmee had been more than difficult. Alice was right, the baby would be coming sooner than Carlisle had thought. Just yesterday it kicked her so hard it broke another rib. Today when she tried to eat, she threw it all up a few minutes later. Everything she tried to hold down just kept coming back up. I kept by her side through it all, knowing it made her feel better.

After three days of nothing but pain, she finally woke up in a good mood and was humming to herself as she sat down by her piano to play a song with her father. As they filled the house with beautiful music, the others ran around cleaning, watching tv, playing video games, and other random stuff. Today was going to be a good day, or so it seemed. The day itself was fantastic, but that night, I had never been so scared in my life.

As Renesmee started screaming in her sleep, I knew she was having another dream about her days with the men who kidnapped her. She dreamed of them often lately, always screaming, kicking, and crying in her sleep, not knowing it was only just a dream. Carlisle had said the pregnancy would effect her dreams, but Bella said she got that from her and reminded me of how when Edward left she did that a lot. That night was the worst though. I went to wake her up, and when I did, she automaticallly ran to the bathroom.

I followed after her to hold back her hair as she threw up the lunch we had thought she was going to actually keep down today, as well as some blood. When I saw the blood, I also felt the water at my feet, realizing it was her water, and that she had just went into labor. Not sure of how to react, she looked at me with saddness, as well as joy in her eyes. Edward rushed up to us, telling us the baby was too cramped and needed to come out soon.

We all rushed to Carlisle's office where he was ready to deliever, but Edward stopped us for a second to tell us he could finally hear the babies thoughts. We all continued to hurry, worried just as much as she was.

"Carlisle! It hurts!" She screamed through her clentched teeth. I hated seeing her in so much pain. I wanted to make it all go away.

"There's not much you can do, Jacob. Just stay by her side and let her know you're here for her." Edward said.

We sat her down on the bed, and Carlisle set her to the birthing position. He told her the next time she felt a contraction to start pushing. Three times of pushing, and he said he could see the head.

"You're almost there, Ness. Push! Push!" He said, coaching her through it. She squezzed onto my hand, breaking two of my nuckles.

"Come on, Ness. You can do it." I said, trying to hide my pain.

After four more pushes, she was done. Carlisle handed me a pair of scissors to cut the embelical cord before he took our baby to clean it off, still not telling us if it was a boy or girl.

"Your baby is very healthy. 7lbs, 4 oz. and 19 1'2" long. This little one is going to be just fine." He wrapped up the baby in a blanket, turned around with the baby in his arms, looked at Ness and I and said, "Congradulations, you have a very beautiful baby boy."

My entire heart swelled at the words, and as Renesmee reached out for our baby, smile spread wide across her face with a gleam in her eye, I knew for sure everything would be perfect when I saw a tan arm reach out of the light blue blanket. The baby was mine.

Renesmee smiled at our boy, looking up to me with more happiness than I ever knew was possible.

"Jake. He's yours." She said as a tear flew down her cheek. I reached over to wipe it away, then leaned down to kiss her. She moved over on the bed, giving me room to sit down beside her.

I heard the door open as everyone came in to see the baby. I heard so many "aww's" and "so cute's" that all I could do was smile even bigger.

"What's the name?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob and I decided on Lyric Monroe. Lee for short. Lyric Monroe Black."

To hear everyone asking to hold him, seeing the smile on Renesmee's face, the happiness in her eyes, it was all so much more than I thought it would have been. Renemsee was truly happy with herself again, and I'd never forget the look in her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead just before saying, "I love you, Renesmee." Then I looked down at my son for the first time and said, "And I love you, Lyric."

**RPOV**

As I finished changing the sixth diaper today, I pulled up lyric's shorts and picked him up and walked down the hall to find Jacob sitting on the couch. I sat down beside him and he reached over for Lyric. Lyric had the tan skin I had hoped for, as well as Jacob's eyes. As Jacob threw Lyric up in the air, he laughed out loud and smiled when Jacob caught him.

"I think it's about time for his check-up." Jacob said when he smelled Alice coming.

We walked out the door to find Alice and Jasper at the door. "Carlisle want's to check him now. We're going hunting for awhile. Esme wants us to meet her in an hour at the house, so just stay there. She wants to talk to us all." Alice said just before leaning down to kiss Lyric's head before leaving.

Lyric had grown from 19 1/2'' to 22'' in just a week, and gained 3lbs. He's now just two days over three months old, and already resembles a seven month old baby. He stands at 30" and is 24lbs. today. If you can't tell, he takes after his father a lot in height and weight.

Jacob had done so well with Lyric. He gets up in the middle of the night to feed and change him, he would pick him up the very second he was done patrolling for Sam, and play with him until it was time for the two of them to take a nap together. Lyric had never slept alone, nor been set down for longer than two minutes since he was born. Any time he was sitting down, some one always came along and picked him up.

From my dad reading his mind, we found out Lyric had a special power. By the touch of his hand, he can see everyone's life play back to him. Every detail of their life from their first breath to the second Lyric touches them. Carlisle thinks Lyric's gift is my gift flipped around. The way my gift to keep people in, and let them in, is the opposite of my mom's shield that keeps everyone out. As well as how my father can read minds, but I show the past. Lyric can see people's past, and draws everyone to him.

When Carlisle asked us all to follow him and Esme, the smile on Esme and Alice's faces showed they all were up to something. Jacob drapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side. I felt Rosalie's hand pulling on Lyric, so I let her take him and leaned into Jacob.

"Renesmee, Jacob, follow us please?" Esme asked as she walked over to pull us along.

Everyone followed Esme and Carlisle as they started running into the woods. We ran past the cottage, and started heading east towards the treaty line. Once we got close to the line, Alice and Esme slowed down to put their hands over Jacob and my eyes.

"Trust us. Keep walking foward." Alice said when we asked what was going on.

We walked a few more feet before we finally stopped and Alice and Esme turned me and Jacob around facing the opposite direction.

"Now, we're going to uncover our eyes, but don't turn around yet." Alice said as she took her hands away from my eyes. Once Jacob's eyes were uncovered, his hand quickly found mine.

"Aunt Alice, what's going on?" I asked.

She handed me a small box that had a bow on the top. "Open it!" She demanded.

I dropped Jacob's hand to pull the ribbon on the box, then pulled off the top to find a single key inside of tissue people. I looked up at my Aunt and Grandma who had the biggest smiles on their face.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The key to that!" Aunt Alice screamed as she turned me and Jacob around to face a two story, white house that was just a few feet infront of the treaty line. The house had six windows in the front, and porch that reached out about twenty feet from the house. The door had a window on the top, and a screen door leaning open. The second story had a balcony leading out, covering the bottom porch.

"It's all yours. Take a look inside." Esme said. Jacob and I walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and I automatically fell in love. The living room had a couch, table, huge tv that I figured Emmett talked Esme into, three reclining chairs, and two in-tables. We walked further into the house, and found a kitchen that was completely furnished as well, with a big dinning table.

"Oh! You're going to love the upstairs! Come on!" Alice sang as she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up the stairs. On the way up, I noticed several pictures on the wall. The first place she took me was my fully stocked closet, all color coated by the rainbow with clothes I had never seen before. The closet was of course just as big as the room that I didn't get a chance to see. There was a door at the back of the closet that led to a huge bathroom that had a bathtub, single shower, toilet, two sinks, and a mirror all the way across the wall. There was another door on the opposite wall that led to Jacob's closet, leading out the room as well as mine.

Then she took us through another door that led to Lyric's room. The walls were painted blue, had his name in letters across the wall just above his bed. There was a changing table, and a walk in closest full of new clothes.

"Now, I know you love it so far, but wait until you see the back yard! Now, down that way, there's a spare bedroom, nothing special, but through the french doors in your room, you have a complete wrap around balcony that goes to the front, and has stairs leading down to the yard. At the bottom of the stairs is the best part of the entire house. Come on!" Alice danced infront of us, showing us to follow.

When we walked onto the balcony, we leaned over to see a huge pool that had a slide and diving pool. When I looked back at the house, I noticed it looked like the main house. The entire back side of the house was nothing but open windows.

"The pool is for the wolves. We all know how you all like to cool off in the river, but now, you can come here. And for all the windows, well, we all know how Renesmee likes her sun." Alice said.

"Now, Alice, I'm sure they want to discover the house a bit better on their own. Come on, I'm sure the others are ready to go hunting." Esme said as she hugged us both, and we thanked her.

After they all left, all I could do was stand there and marvel over the house. Jacob came up beside me, and asked if I was ready to start our forever together.

"We started that a long time ago, Jacob. And I never want it to end." I answered him. He picked me up and kissed me.

"Well, we have the house to ourself, and that pool looks really good right now." he said with a smile on his face.

"We don't have any bathing suits though!" I screamed as he started running towards the pool.

He jumped in, pulling me in with him. We both came up out of the water, and I started laughing. This was one of the things I missed. My playful, silly Jacob. I had missed the carelessness, and the freedom of being with him. I had missed him. We hadn't been alone since Lyric's birth, and for us to finally have time to ourselves, it was a miracle.

Jacob swam over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me close to him. I leaned my head against his sholder as I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered as he pulled my lips to his, and kissed me with such passion, I had forgotten what it was like to truly kiss Jacob. I moved myself closer to him, and pulled myself up onto him.

"I've missed you, Ness." He whispered against my lips. I could tell just how much he missed me by how hard he was.

"Oh yeah?" I said, leaning my head back, which pushed me closer to him. "Prove it." I said with a smile on face. He leaned in to kiss me, then I pulled away, swam to the shallow end of the pool to get out, then looked back at him with a smile as I said, "You obvisiously haven't missed me too much seeing as how we're both still dressed."

He smiled as he swam over to the shallow end, got up, wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, then said, "We can always fix that." And before I knew it, we were on the bed, both completely naked, and moaning.

"I love you, Jacob." I said as I looked up at him.

"I love you, too." He said as he kissed me, making his way down my neck. By the time I could catch my breath, he was thrusting into me, taking it away faster than it came. We spent the entire night together for the first time in forever. We explored the house, talked about Lyric, and how proud we both were, and by the end of the night, I had realized I had missed so much about Jacob. I had missed how he was so easy to talk to, how he made me laugh and smile, how he knew better than I knew myself.

I had started to realize, everything in my life was falling into place, and that even though there had been rough patches, Jacob always helped me through them. He truly was my entire life, and I wasn't for sure what I'd do without him. All I could do was lay there in the bed, looking over at him with a smile on face. I fell asleep soundly in my husbands arms that night, happier than I had ever been.

**A/N: I've decided, this will be the last chapter in Lost and Found In Him. I've also decided, it will also be the first story in Renesmee's life with Jacob. I plan to start a sequel full of fun, laughter, smiles, tears, fears, and more and more Jacob and Renesmee. This story has come to an end, and I'm out of idea's of how to finish, so the next book in my series, Forever Love, will skip ahead a few years. I've found I have more idea's for the future, but I can't find a way to continue them in this story. I will have the first chapter to my new story, Forever Love, posted within two days, I promise. Thank you to all of my readers, and I hope you continue to read this series.(: **


End file.
